Una chica no puede cambiarlo todo
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: Una chica se une a los reikai tanteis. Ella es más de lo q parece. En el pasado conoció a Kurama. Pero ahora ya no lo ama, o al menos eso cree. xq se alió con Koenma? q oculta? es q acaso ahora ama a Hiei? aceptará Kurama esto? es q ya recordó el pasado?
1. Nueva camarda, nueva misión

Al fin! puedo postear esta historia COMO SE DEBE. Lo raro es que termine de reescribir esta traducción antes que la versión original en inglés n.n;; que raro... EN FIN ahora los dejo con el primer episodio! (otra vez). Le advierto que me voy a demorar en poner el otro episodio ya que aún no termino la otra versión. Además que es probable que me quiten mi conexión de internet y tenga que recurrir a las cabinas (y soy misia, como USTEDES... comprenderán n.n) Pero hare lo posible por poner el otro episodio pronto. Solo me queda decirles... Disfruten n.n

* * *

Una chica no puede cambiarlo todo... pero la mayor parte

**Ep I: Nueva camarada, nueva misión.**

Yuusuke esta peleando contra Suzaku, mientras Keiko y Botan están siendo atacadas por los "Zombis" que Suzaku controla gracias a los insectos controlados por la flauta mágica que Suzaku robó.

**-Escuela-**

Botan ha sido golpeada y se ha desmayado, Keiko la sostiene… están rodeadas y de pronto son atacadas por los "Zombis", Keiko en desesperación grita "YUSUKE!" y antes de que se de cuenta, todos los Zombis son golpeados por alguien; una chica. Esta se para delante de Keiko, con su mano derecha en la cintura, mientras la otra secaba el sudor de su frente "Feww, justo a tiempo…" entonces Keiko, algo sorprendida le pregunto "D-disculpa… ¿quién eres?"

La chica se volteó a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo "Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Koenma me envió… y no te preocupes, Yuusuke estará bien guiño; él regresará muy pronto, ya lo verás…" mientras se marchaba. Keiko sólo alcanzo a agradecerle. Luego miró a Botan y se dijo a sí misma "Es verdad, debemos salir de aquí" al mismo tiempo que subía a Botan a su espalda "Vamos Botan"

Después, Yuusuke ganó la batalla contra Suzaku, destruyendo la flauta y liberando a los "zombis" del control de los insectos. Yuusuke está descansando en la casa de Kuwabara…(n/a¿de verdad pensaron que iba a escribir tooooooooooooooooodo el episodio y la escena de pelea? Pues no… es DEMASIADO largo y además no quiero robarle mucho diálogo a la serie)

**-Casa de Kuwabara-**

Entonces, Yuusuke despertó; sentándose en la cama violentamente, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Miró a los lados algo confuso "Pero que…-" Kuwabara le interrumpió quejándose "¡Hasta que despertaste! Vaya, ya era hora…" por lo que Kurama le dijo "Recuerda lo herido que estaba cuando lo encontramos Kuwabara; deberías estar agradecido de que esta despierto en estos momentos" "Pues la verdad no" bromeó Kuwabara. Entonces Yuusuke recordó la batalla que había tenido con Suzaku y preguntó "oigan¿y qué les pasó a Keiko y Botan?" entonces solo hubo silencio. Kuwabara puso una cara de tristeza mientras balbuceaba "um… pues… em…" y Kurama permaneció callado mientras agachaba su cabeza y ocultaba la expresión de su rostro con su cabello. Entonces Yuusuke se levantó de su cama y agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Kuwabara violentamente mientras preguntaba casi gritando "�¡ DÓNDE ESTÁN BOTAN Y KEIKO?"

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación de Kuwabara se abrió, y dos personas entraron.

"Hey¡Aquí estamos!" exclamó Botan, tan alegre como siempre, mientras entraba a la habitación con Keiko. Kuwabara se sostenía el estómago tratando de contener la risa pero al final no pudo evitarlo y soltó una ruidosa carcajada, mientras que Kurama se reía calladamente por lo bajo mientras decía "…le dije que no era buena idea". Yuusuke solo se quedó ahí parado con la boca abierta hasta el piso mientras decía (más que todo, se quejaba) "m…. �¡ME HICIERON CREER QUE HABIAN MUERTO!" luego Botan señaló "Bueno, pero es gracias a Yuusuke que estamos bien ¿verdad?" y Keiko agregó "…y también gracias a la chica que nos salvó"

"�¡Quééééééé?" exclamaron Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Botan; mientras Kurama les miraba algo sorprendido, esperando una explicación. Entonces Yuusuke vió lo sorprendida q estaba Botan también y le preguntó "Botan �¿no estabas tú ahí?" a lo que Keiko le respondió "Botan estaba inconsciente. Les contaré lo que sucedió..."

"Mmmm… así que el señor Koenma la envió…" dijo Botan mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios "¿te llegó a decir su nombre? A lo mejor es una de mis compañeras" sonrió Botan. Keiko respondió "no…pero pude ver su cara, Tenía ojos pardos y un largo cabello azul amarrado en una cola alta, con dos mechones de cabello cayendo a los lados de su rostro. (n/a: algo así como los mechones de Shishiwakamaru) Además era más o menos delgada y vestía una blusa blanca con un chaleco o algo parecido de cuero de color negro, y unos shorts ajustados del mismo material"

"Bueno" dijo Yuusuke mientras caminaba hacia Botan "entonces¡preguntémosle a Koenma!"

Entonces, Keiko agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Yuusuke por detrás mientras le regañaba "¡Oh no¡No lo harás!". Luego le empujó hacia la puerta "Eso lo averiguarás mañana, ahora tienes que ir a tu casa para que tu madre sepa que ya te encuentras mejor. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti" De pronto, Keiko se detuvo y miró a Botan "Por cierto¿Quién es el Koenma que tanto mencionan?" "Ah, pues…" comenzó Botan "…es el jefe de Yuusuke" "Ya veo..." dijo Keiko, pensando que por ahora no le daría mucha importancia, ya que su prioridad era q Yuusuke estuviera en su casa "Bueno… ¡Adiós muchachos!" sonrió la morena mientras empujaba al pobre Yuusuke y todos se despedían moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro "Adiós Yuusuke, Keiko" se despidió Botan mientras la puerta se cerraba.

"Bueno" dijo la chica peliazul, haciendo aparecer su remo "Yo iré a preguntarle al señor Koenma sobre "ella". Nos vemos mañana aquí a las 10.00 am¡ah! Y también les voy a decir sobre su próxima misión". Mientras se marchaba en su 'extraño' transporte, agregando antes de irse "Y no se olviden de avisarles a Yuusuke y Hiei!" "Y PORQUE NO LE AVISASTE A YUUSUKE CUANDO PUDISTE" le gritó Kuwabara. "No creo que a Yuusuke le hubiera gustado que Keiko se enterara" Respondió la guía espiritual marchándose esta vez, definitivamente.

"Vaya¡otra misión! No dejan descansar ni un minuto" Se quejó Kuwabara. Entonces Kurama dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de pulsera que llevaba "Creo que yo también debería irme, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas" explicó Kurama y luego, se despidió de Kuwabara y se fue. (n/a: AWWWWWW que lindo! n.n)

Una vez afuera, Kurama está caminado hacia su casa... mientras alguien lo vigilaba desde el techo de una casa cercana… "finalmente te encontré…Youko Kurama" alegó esa persona. Kurama miró hacia donde estaba la silueta, pero ésta desapareció antes de que lograra verle...

"alguien estuvo aquí…"

"Hiei" mencionó el pelirrojo "…si pero¿Quién? Y… ¿era un demonio?"

"Tampoco lo sé" Dijo Hiei mientras saltaba del árbol en el que estaba, cayendo al lado de Kurama "pero era un demonio sin duda alguna. Tenía un fuerte poder espiritual"

"No importa, debería irme" se resignó Kurama "Mañana nos encontraremos con Botan en la casa de Kuwabara, va a haber una nueva misión"

"Hn"

**- al día siguiente- Sábado: 10.05am- La casa de Kuwabara-**

"�¡Por qué Botan se está tardando tanto? Maldición ella sabe que ODIO desperdiciar mis fines de semana…" exclamó un furioso Yuusuke. Mientras Kuwabara le decía "Cálmate Urameshi solo han pasado 5 minutos" y Yuusuke ponía una cara de que iba a matar al primero que se le cruzara en el camino. Hiei, quien era al que más le molestaba su actitud simplemente murmuró "humanos estúpidos" mientras pensaba 'No entiendo por qué demonios tuve que venir'. Entonces Kurama, quién había estado todo el tiempo apoyado en la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos dijo "Ahí viene"

"¡Hola chicos!" Exclamó Botan con una sonrisa "Siento haber llegado algo tarde"

"Se puede saber ¡por qué demonios tardaste tanto!" Le gritó Yuusuke, a lo cual Botan le respondió algo nerviosa "Relájate Yuusuke estoy aquí ¿no? 'mejor tarde que nunca'¿verdad?" "feh, lo que sea"murmuró el detective. Entonces Kurama se alejó un poco de la pared en la que estaba y preguntó "y… ¿qué fue lo que dijo Koenma?" "ah!" comenzó Botan "Bueno puesél dijo…" mientras, todos le miraban con una cara de intrigados –salvo Hiei, claro está; que se hacía el que nada le importaba- "… que sería mejor que ustedes vinieran al Reikai (mundo espiritual) para que él pueda explicarles mejor" les sonrió Botan mientras todos se caían al puro estilo anime.

"�¡Pero quién demonios se Cree q es?" exclamó un MUY molesto Yuusuke (n/a¿Qué habrá comido que está de tan mal humor? xD), mientras Botan se reía y respondía "¿el príncipe Del Reikai?" "JA JA �¡muy graciosa!" respondió Yuusuke, mientras que Kurama, tratando de tranquilizarle, le dijo "Sólo vamos Yuusuke; ¿qué tenemos que perder?" y Kuwabara le apoyaba "Kurama tiene razón Urameshi". Yuusuke, viendo que no otra opción, terminó accediendo "¡BIEN¡Hagan lo q quieran!"

"Hn" replicó Hiei. Hablando para sí mismo "Igual lo íbamos a hacer, idiota"

**-Reikai- la puerta de la oficina de Koenma-**

"¡SEÑOR KOENMA!" Gritó Botan hacia la puerta de la oficina del príncipe del Reikai "¡aquí están Yuusuke y los otros!"

"¡bien, entren muchachos!" Gritó Koenma desde adentro, mientras la GIGANTESCA puerta de su oficina se abría.

"Hola muchachos. Que bueno que vinieran" les saludó Koenma. Mientras que Yuusuke, quien aún seguía de malhumor le reclamaba "¡Hazlo rápido quieres!" mientras Botan le murmuraba a Koenma riéndose "solo esta molesto porque iba a invitar a salir a Keiko" "Oh... ya veo..." respondió Koenma, luego se dirigió a los demás "Bueno, primero les presentaré a la chica que salvó a Botan y Keiko. Su nombre es Kiyumi y es una Zorra (en el BUEN sentido) de agua. Una Demonio reencarnada en el cuerpo de una humana, así como Kurama. En su forma humana tiene 14 años. Ha estado viviendo aquí en el Reikai desde que tenía 6 años debido a la muerte de sus padres humanos"

De pronto, fue interrumpido por una voz que se escuchó de afuera de la oficina "Señor Koenma, ya estoy aquí como me lo pidió"

"¡bien¡Entra!" le respondió Koenma mientras la GIGANTESCA puerta se abría (ok, captaron lo GRNADE que es esa puerta? xD) y una chica de largo cabello azul entraba, dejando que la luz diera una vista más clara de su apariencia. Era más o menos del mismo tamaño –o más baja- que Yuusuke, tenía ojos color marrón y llevaba su oscuro cabello en una cola alta. Vestía una falda y un chaleco -que más parecía un corsé con tirantes- de cuero negro, zapatos de tacón negros también y una blusa de color blanco, que solo cubría una pequeña parte de sus hombros. Una vez hubo entrado, Koenma la presentó a los demás "Muchachos, ella es Kiyumi. Kiyumi estos son los Reikai tanteis/señalando a cada uno/ Urameshi Yuusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Hiei y Minamino Suichi… creo que el resto ya lo sabes"

"Asi es" respondió la joven, quien luego, dirigió su atención a los muchachos "Hola, gusto en conocerlos" les hizo una ligera reverencia, luego se dedicó a examinar a cada uno de ellos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Kurama, dándole una muy disimulada mirada de odio.

**El PDV DE LOS REIKAI TANTEI'S **(PDV: punto de vista)

**YUUSUKE**

'¡Tiene un cuerpazo!...como desearía que Keiko fuera así… V.V'

**HIEI **

'Esa onna tiene un poder muy fuerte, apenas y puedo sentir su reiki (o poder espiritual)… Hm.… será ella... ¿la persona de ayer?… Hn…' (n/a: recuerden q los Youkais q son fuertes pueden esconder todo su reiki, por eso algunas veces son confundidos por Youkais débiles)

**KUWABARA **

'¡PERO Q SEXY! …–pensamientos de perv- aunque, sinceramente su mirada me da algo de escalofríos…'

**KURAMA **

'¿por qué me está mirando de esa manera? Nunca antes la había visto... ¿o sí?'

**PDV NORMAL **

"Ella es MUY bonita ¿no les parece?" murmuró Kuwabara a Yuusuke y Kurama; luego Yuusuke empezó a codear a Kurama "Y creo q te está mirando Kurama ¡Le gustas!" mientras, Kurama solo reía algo nervioso y les respondía "No creo que esa haya sido una mirada amigable…"

"No vale!" SE quejó Kuwabara "�¿Por qué Kurama SIEMPRE se queda con todas las chicas lindas?" (Esto es algo que siempre me he preguntado… no tiene nada que ver con la serie xD) y Yuusuke le respondió "porque él no es tan feo como tú" (creo que TODAS estamos de acuerdo en eso U.U –o todos? XD) "Óyeme TÚ…-" le reclamó Kuwabara, sin embargo Yuusuke le interrumpió diciendo "oh vamos, acepta la verdad y vive con ella Kuwabara: eres FEO" mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda (Creo que Yuusuke habla por todos los que simplemente odiamos a Kuwabara, pido perdón a los/las fans de Kuwabara…si es que tiene alguno/a). Kiyumi sólo los miraba y pensaba 'Hombres tenían que ser…'

"¡Oh es cierto!" exclamó Yuusuke, luego caminó hacia Kiyumi y se paró delante de ella "gracias por salvar a Keiko y a Botan" luego le ofreció su mano, la cual ella aceptó diciendo "No necesitas agradecerme; solo hacía mi trabajo" mientras estrechaba manos con el joven detective.

"Bienchicos, ahora que ya se conocen es hora de decirles que Kiyumi se unirá a su equipo Yuusuke" habló Koenma mientras Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Kiyumi le reclamaban gritando "�¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?" luego Yuusuke le preguntó "¿ES ENSERIO?" y Kuwabara se quejaba "¡pero es sólo una chica!" entonces Botan y Kiyumi, INDIGNADAS le gritaron "�¡Y ESO QUÉ DIABLOS TIENE QUE VER CON TODO ESTO?"

Entonces Kiyumi se cruzó de brazos muy molesta y dijo "Lo siento Koenma pero NO PIENSO UNÍRMELES"

"y eso ¿por qué?" preguntó algo confuso Koenma, a lo cual, la joven le respondió "Razones PERSONALES. Además trabajo mejor sola"

"Esa no es una respuesta aceptable" le reclamó Koenma, causando que la ira de la chica aumente "�¡Váyanse a la M+ TÚ y tus "respuestas aceptables"!" gritó Kiyumi a Koenma mientras se marchaba y pateaba la puerta detrás de ella, causando un sonido bastante estruendoso al cerrarse.

Koenma sólo suspiró y dijo "Es un poco rebelde, pero no se preocupen; volverá"

"�¡y porque no nos habías dicho nada acerca de que ella se nos uniría?" se quejó Yuusuke, ganando una mirada de resignación de Koenma mientras decía "Les estoy diciendo ahora"

Yuusuke le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras Koenma sólo le ignoró y se dirigió hacia los otros "Ahora vamos con la misión. ¿Han oído hablar alguna vez acerca de los cazadores de Youkais?" "¿Te parece que haya oído de ellos?" replicó molesto Yuusuke "Si mal no recuerdo ¡estuve viviendo en el Ningenkai (mundo humano) no el Reikai! Así que escupe el concepto enano" Koenma, esta vez afectado por el calificativo que le dio Yuusuke (yo creo q el más afectado ahí aparte de Koenma sería Hiei xD) explicó "Los cazadores de Youkais son en realidad una parte Youkai ellos mismos; los llamados "Hanyous" (mitad demonio). Ellos tienen un gran odio a los Youkais causantes de su nacimiento. La mayor parte de los casos se ha dado en lobos, coyotes y Kitsunes (zorros)… Nuestro cazador es un cazador de Youkos (zorros espirituales) y su nombre es Yatsune. Él ha cazado Youkos durante toda su vida. Una vez que les captura mata a su presa y encierra su alma en su cuerpo; luego cuelga sus cuerpos en lo que él llama su "sala de trofeos"

Kuwabara exclamó "�¡Ese sujeto está loco o qué?" mientras Yuusuke preguntaba "Entonces ese sujeto es un psicópata al que le gusta matar zorros¿correcto?" "Exactamente" asintió Koenma "Pero algo extraño ha pasado... recientemente, este 'Hanyou' ha sido visto en el Ningenkai"

"Eso quiere decir…" concluyó Hiei "Que o cazó una presa hasta el Ningenkai... o sabe que hay un kitsune viviendo en él"

"Entonces... debe estar tratando de cazarme" dijo Kurama.

"No lo sé…" replicó el joven príncipe del Reikai mientras apoyaba sus codos en su escritorio y su mentón en sus manos "verás… no eres el único Youko que vive en el mundo humano…"

"�¿quieres decir que esa chica también esta viviendo en nuestro mundo?" preguntó Kuwabara.

"Sí" le respondió Koenma "Es por eso que pienso que sería mejor que le echaran un ojo encima… y que te cuidaras las espaldas tu también Kurama"

"¿no crees que estás exagerando Koenma?" Dijo Yuusuke mientras se acercaba a Kurama y ponía una mano en su hombro "Kurama es muy fuerte, eso sin mencionar a Kiyumi. (Sintió su reiki) Pienso que ambos estarán muy bien por su cuenta"

"Oh no me malinterpretes" le expresó Koenma "Yo sé que ambos son bastante fuertes, pero ese cazador podría recurrir a cualquier tipo de artimaña para capturar a su presa…"

Por un momento, Kurama se quedó pensativo. De pronto, la imagen de su madre pasó fugazmente por su mente. Sería el cazador capaz de…!"�¡Koenma debo irme¡Mi madre podría estar en peligro!" exclamó Kurama mientras salía velozmente de la oficina de Koenma hacia el Ningenkai.

* * *

Que le pasará a la madre de Kurama? nos veremos en el próximo episodio! n.n

Saa, Ja-ne!


	2. Cosas que no esperamos que sucedieran

Una chica no puede cambiarlo todo… pero la mayor parte

**Ep II: Cosas que no esperamos que sucedieran**

**-Reikai- Oficina de Koenma-**

"Oh no me malinterpretes" le expresó Koenma "Yo sé que ambos son bastante fuertes, pero ese cazador podría recurrir a cualquier tipo de artimaña para capturar a su presa…"

Por un momento, Kurama se quedó pensativo. De pronto, la imagen de su madre pasó fugazmente por su mente. Sería el cazador capaz de…! "�¡Koenma debo irme¡Mi madre podría estar en peligro!" exclamó Kurama mientras salía velozmente de la oficina de Koenma hacia el Ningenkai.

Koenma se quedó sorprendido y luego les dijo a los otros chicos "Tiene razón ¡Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei¡Vayan a ayudarlo!"

Todos se iban y Yuusuke antes de pasar por la puerta dijo "No necesitas decirlo"

**-Ningenkai-**

Kurama iba corriendo por la calle con la esperanza de encontrar a su madre sana y salva al llegar a su casa. Luego de pasar varias casas finalmente llegó a la suya, gimoteando por la falta de aire. Abrió la puerta y llamó a su madre, sin embargo ella no contestó. Estaba empezando a asustarse. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dedicó a buscarla por toda la casa. Empezaba a sentir pánico, si algo le pasaba a su madre… el jamás se lo podría perdonar. Esto había sido culpa suya pensó. Si no fuera un youkai… solo un simple humano, nadie tendría una razón para lastimar a su madre, al menos no un youkai. De pronto, escuchó un ruido en la entrada… ¿sería su madre? aunque ella no le había mencionado nada acerca de que iba a salir o algo así… quizás solo había ido a comprar y él estaba exagerando. Total, cuando se trata de su madre suele ser muy sobre protector. Sin pensarlo más bajó las escaleras que miraban hacia la entrada (las únicas en su casa).

"Suichi?"

De repente él vio algo que se llevó todas las preocupaciones que tenía: Vio a su madre a salvo. Nadie podría describir cuanta felicidad sintió al ver a su madre sana y salva sonriéndole mientras lo miraba. Mientras bajaba a saludarla, se dio cuenta que había una joven parada al lado de su madre.

"¡Suichi estás de regreso!" exclamó alegremente su madre "Pensé que te estarías quedando con tus amigos un rato más" le sonrió nuevamente. Kurama le respondió a su sonrisa con otra mientras decía "Bueno… la reunión no fue tan larga como pensé"

Kurama se dio cuenta de quién era la joven que estaba parada al lado de su madre. Ella tenía un largo cabello color azul oscuro amarrado en una cola alta y brillantes ojos color chocolate. Llevaba una falda-Jean plisada, unas sandalias griegas con tacón, una blusa blanca de manga 3/4 y una casaca, también de Jean, amarrada a la cintura '¿K-Kiyumi?'

"Es verdad, como pude haberme olvidado" dijo Shiori al notar como su hijo miraba a la chica al lado de ella "Suichi, ella es Mizuko Sukiyaki"

"Eh ¡g…gusto en… conocerte!" le dijo el pelirrojo a la chica algo confundido mientras le ofrecía su mano '¿Por qué estará aquí¿Mizuko Sukiyaki¿Cómo es que mi madre la conoce?' todas estas preguntas pasaron por su mente.

"Gusto en conocerte Suichi" le respondió la chica peliazul mientras estrechaba manos con él. Aprovechando que estaba agarrando su mano, jaló a Kurama hacia ella para poder decirle algo al oído "Sólo pretende que no me conoces, te explicaré más tarde" luego se alejó y le soltó la mano.

"Ella es la hija de una amiga mía… una muy Buena amiga mía" Explicó Shiori, con una expresión triste en su rostro "Ella falleció hace un mes… Ya que su hija no tiene con quien quedarse ahora decidí cuidarla y dejar que viva con nosotros. Ella se quedará en tu habitación esta noche Suichi ya que el cuarto de huéspedes esta algo sucio. Espero que no te moleste"

"Oh no madre, en lo absoluto"

"No te preocupes Mizuko-chan; que él es un joven muy respetuoso." (n/a: a diferencia de otros sujetos que con una chica bonita en su cuarto… sólo Dios sabe lo que ellos harán con ellas o.O)

"Estoy segura de que lo es con una madre como usted señora Minamino"

"Puedes llamarme Shiori querida"

"De acuerdo Shiori-san"

"vamos niños, ya he dejado la comida lista así que podemos comer ahora" les dijo sonriendo Shiori a Kurama y Kiyumi mientras les hacía entrar al comedor. Sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta llegó… bueno mejor dicho 'frenó' Kuwabara en la puerta la casa mientras Yuusuke y Hiei llegaban tras él.

"�¡Muy bien¡Tráiganme a esos demonios¡Les patearé el trasero!"

"Eh… Kuwabara…" le habló Kurama rogando mentalmente que se callara mientras señalaba a su sorprendida madre y Mizuko miraba al suelo con una gota de sudor tipo anime en su cabeza 'No puedo creer lo estúpido que puede ser una persona' pensó ella.

Yuusuke vio esto y decidió disimular diciendo "Kuwabara, mira esos niños ya se fueron, no creo que quieran volver a jugarte una broma nunca más… hehehehehe…"

"�¡Pero que estás diciendo Urameshi que no veníamos por…?" Kuwabara fue detenido por Yuusuke quien se lanzó a cubrirle la boca antes que empeorara la situación.

"Espera yo te he visto antes…" dijo Shiori mientras señalaba a Yuusuke "¿No eres tú el amigo de mi hijo quien fue a visitarme al hospital cuando estaba enferma?"

"Así es madre, él es Yuusuke Urameshi y ellos son Kazuma Kuwabara y Hiei"

"Mucho gusto muchachos"

"El gusto es nuestro" respondieron Yuusuke y Kuwabara al mismo tiempo, mientras que a Hiei a quien no le quedó de otra dijo "Mucho gusto"

"Y ella es Mizuko Sukiyaki" dijo Kurama señalando a Kiyumi y dándoles a Yuusuke y los demás una mirada como diciendo 'disimulen'

"¡Ah! Eh… ¡mucho gusto!" dijo Yuusuke codeando a Kuwabara quien finalmente captó el mensaje y reaccionó "eh... ¡sí! Es un placer conocer a tan linda chica… hehehehehe"

"Muchas gracias" le respondió Kiyumi sonriendo mientras pensaba 'menos mal…'

"¡es verdad¿Quieren acompañarnos a comer?"

"�¡Sí¡Gracias señora Minamino!" respondieron emocionados Yuusuke y Kuwabara mientras Hiei decía "Lo siento pero debo irme"

"Vamos Hiei, quedarte no te hará daño" le dijo Kurama esperando convencer al demonio de fuego.

"Por favor Hiei-san, sería un gran honor" le dijo Kiyumi tratando de no reírse. Al final a Hiei no le quedó más que aceptar.

"Y no me digas 'san' " le dijo Hiei a Kiyumi entre dientes mientras pasaba a su lado. Ella sólo se rió.

**-Adentro-**

Kurama, Shiori y Mizuko estaban comiendo. Shiori hacia comentarios a Mizuko sobre como era Kurama cuando era pequeño, haciendo que Kurama se avergonzara e interrumpiera a su madre cuando estaba a punto de hacer comentarios sobre cosas que él hizo cuando era pequeño y preferiría mantener en secreto; por ejemplo, un niño de 6 años corriendo desnudo por su casa XDD (n/a: no sé si realmente hizo eso, pero hubiera sido algo REALMENTE vergonzoso si su madre le hubiera contado eso a una persona que acababa de conocer; ESPECIALMENTE UNA CHICA, eso sin mencionar a sus amigos XDD aunque hubiera sido una linda visión �) mientras Yuusuke y Kuwabara se reían como locos. Finalmente terminaron de almorzar y empezaron a conversar hasta que se hizo muuuuuuuuy tarde; entonces Yuusuke y Kuwabara se fueron a sus casas, ya que Hiei había desaparecido en algún momento entre la comida y la conversación.

**- Casa de Yuusuke -**

"¡MAMÁ YA LLEGUEEEE!"

:silencio:

"¡maldición¡Salió a beber de nuevo! Vaya… aunque mejor para mí, total tengo la casa para mí solo" pensó Yuusuke en voz alta mientras se recostaba en un sillón.

"YUUSUKE!" gritó Botan al entrar por la ventana de la casa de éste al mismo tiempo que él saltaba del sillón "�¡aaahh¡Botan no me asustes así!"

"�¿Y qué pasó¡Koenma está muy preocupado!"

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Yuusuke mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con la base de su puño "¡Me olvide de Koenma!"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Pues nada; comimos con la madre de Kurama. Ella está a salvo"

"�¿Quieres decir que no había ningún Youkai?"

"Pues nop"

"¡Gracias a Dios!" suspiró Botan "ah, ten" le dijo al detective mientras le entregaba un sobre "Koenma me dijo que te entregara esto, pero que no le mencionaras a nadie sobre lo que te esto dando ¿de acuerdo?"

"Y… ¿Qué es?"

"Ya lo verás. Bueno ahora iré donde Kurama. Tengo un mensaje que entregarle también. Nos vemos" se despidió Botan mientras se alejaba en su remo.

"¡pero qué mujer! Sólo viene a molestar…" se quejó Yuusuke mientras abría el sobre "Pero qué…"

**-Casa de Kurama- habitación de Suichi- 11.30pm-**

Al lado de la cama de Kurama había otra que Shiori y Mizuko habían armado, con la ayuda de Kurama, para que ella durmiera, Luego Shiori le trajo unos pijamas a Mizuko.

"Aquí tienes querida" le dijo Shiori a Mizuko mientras le entregaba un polo blanco de manga corta(muy grande) y un short gris "Mañana saldremos a comprarte algo más de ropa ¿si?"

"No necesita hacerlo Sra. Shiori, puedo manejarme con lo que tengo"

"No mi niña, no puedo dejarte con tan poca ropa; además deberías tomarlo como un regalo de bienvenida ya que vas a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante cariño"

"Pero…"

"No hay pero que valga. Buenas noches niños" dijo Shiori seriamente antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"Buenas noches" terminaron diciendo Kiyumi y Kurama al mismo tiempo que Kiyumi suspiraba. Luego Kiyumi y Kurama se quedaron mirando…

'¿Por qué me mira así? ;;'

'La verdad no confío mucho en este pervertido ��'

* * *

AL FIN! el segundo ep T.T gracias x los 2 review espero MAS si no NO HAY ACTUALIZACION �� ya saben ��

Ja-ne!


	3. Una noche difícil

AL FIN pude subir este ep. tanto q cierta personba cof cof **PACKY** cof cof me fregaba... si kieren agradecer a alguien que haya subiedo el ep agradecanle a ella nN weno ahora como castigo q me impusieron por demorarme en actualizar tenog q ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente ahorita y terminarlo en menos de 24 horas TT rezen por mi en el templo que hay en el monte Kurama (esta aki cerca nomas en Kyoto nn). weno los dejo con la historia ...

* * *

Una chica no puede cambiarlo todo... pero la mayor parte

**Ep III: Una noche difícil**

**-Casa de Kurama- habitación de Suichi- 10.08pm-**

Al lado de la cama de Kurama había otra que Shiori y Mizuko habían armado, con la ayuda de Kurama, para que ella durmiera, Luego Shiori le trajo unos pijamas a Mizuko.

"Aquí tienes querida" le dijo Shiori a Mizuko mientras le entregaba un polo blanco de manga corta(muy grande) y un short gris "Mañana saldremos a comprarte algo más de ropa ¿si?"

"No necesita hacerlo Sra. Shiori, puedo manejarme con lo que tengo"

"No mi niña, no puedo dejarte con tan poca ropa; además deberías tomarlo como un regalo de bienvenida ya que vas a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante cariño"

"Pero…"

"No hay pero que valga. Buenas noches niños" dijo Shiori seriamente antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

"Buenas noches" terminaron diciendo Kiyumi y Kurama al mismo tiempo que Kiyumi suspiraba. Luego Kiyumi y Kurama se quedaron mirando…

'¿Por qué me mira así? ;;'

'La verdad no confío mucho en este pervertido ¬¬'

"Eh… Kiyumi… ¿podrías explicarme ahora?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Cómo es que mi madre te conoce¿Por qué te llamó Mizuko¿Qué es…?"

"OK, ok… no tienes que hacer tantas preguntas. Como sabrás –o supongo que Koenma te habrá explicado- soy una "reencarnación" al igual que tú. Nací en una familia de… cómo le dicen aquí… comerciantes. Ellos viajaron aquí al Japón por negocios y me trajeron con ellos ya que no tengo otra familia ni tenía a alguien más que me cuidara. Tenía algo de… 2 años cuando fue eso..."

"Entonces no eres de Japón" afirmó Kurama. Kiyumi asintió y añadió "De echo soy de origen sudamericano. Mis padres humanos eran descendientes de japoneses. De ahí porque mi nombre humano es japonés."

"Ya veo… sin embargo aún no me explicas el porque estas aquí"

"Si me dejaras terminar sería genial"

"Lo siento, continúa"

"Bueno, como te decía estuve viviendo aquí en Japón desde los 2 años. Sin embargo, luego de que yo cumpliera los 6 años mis padres humanos murieron en un accidente. No tenía adonde ir hasta que una persona que trabajaba en el mundo espiritual me recogió y desde entonces trabajé para Koenma. Como vivía en el Reikai no tenía que preocuparme por nada pero… En realidad debía haber estado viviendo en el mundo humano. Para mí, que trabajo defendiendo el mundo humano es una obligación vivir aquí. Koenma me descubrió y me mandó aquí. Sin embargo como no encontré donde vivir, Koenma me mencionó cómo que te las habías arreglado en el mundo humano. Por ello pensé ¿por qué no quedarme contigo? Total eso me facilita más las cosas. Lo de la amiga de tu madre fue una simple coincidencia que me favoreció. Koenma me ayudó con los detalles "mentales" si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Osea que simplemente lo decidiste"

"¿Te refieres a que debí preguntarte? Pues la verdad me debes mucho así que quieras o no me quedaré aquí" Finalmente, Mizuko dio una mirada a la ropa que le había dado Shiori "Tu madre es muy agradable y amable. Tuviste mucha suerte"

Kurama se le quedó mirando un rato mientras pensaba en todo lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Le debía¿Por qué? Pareciera que cada vez que ella le revelara más cosas, surgieran más preguntas.

"Espero que no pienses que voy a cambiarme de ropa mientras me estás mirando" Le dijo Kiyumi impaciente, ya que hace rato que se quería cambiar de ropa y él ni se inmutaba.

"Eh…no. Lo siento" le dijo Kurama mientras se acercaba a la puerta "Avísame cuando termines" y dicho esto, se fue.

Kiyumi sólo suspiró y se sentó en su cama "No puedo creer que haya cambiado… antes me hubiera respondido con un comentario sarcástico al hablarle así, y esto es, si estaba de buen humor. Ahora… ya no es…" se echó y se quedó mirando fijamente el techo "…como antes"

…………………………………………..

Y luego de unos minutos… mientras Kiyumi se cambiaba… llegó… Botan por la ventana!

"¡HOLAAA KIYUMI!"

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Kiyumi mientras se cubría su pecho ya que no lo tenía cubierto (Osea, estaba sin polo ni brassiere) "¡ BOTAN CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!"

"jejejejeje Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, miau!" le dijo Botan mientras se acariciaba el rostro con su mano, como un gatito. Y sucedió lo inevitable… Entró Kurama y vio a Kiyumi semidesnuda.

"Oye estás... bue… quiero decir… ¿Estás bien?" (Iba a decir "Estas Buena" xDDDDDDD se le sale Youko SE LE SALE)

Kurama no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, al igual que la chica que miraba. Claro que ella tampoco se iba a quedar cruzada de brazos. Bueno si para cubrirse pero… entiendan el punto.

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITO PERVERTIDO!" le gritó al avergonzado chico mientras él corría afuera de la habitación esquivando un super-hiper-grueso y gigante diccionario que la chica había tomado de su escritorio 'Lo sabía, sigue siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre' pensó Kiyumi mientras miraba hacia la puerta con cara de asesina psicomaniática. Botan sólo se reía ante tal situación "Creo que acabas de hacer que se sonroje…"

"grrrrr… ¡CIERRA LA BOCA BOTAN! si EN PRIMER LUGAR, NO me hubieras asustado, yo NO hubiera gritado, él NO me hubiera escuchado y por consecuencia NO habría entrado! _Aunque conociendo lo pervertido que es… o era… quien sabe…_"

"Entonces ¿Es mi culpa?" dijo Botan señalándose a sí misma con cara inocente.

"Pues SI"

**-Mientras tanto, afuera…-**

Kurama estaba tan rojo que no podrías distinguir su cara de su cabello. Se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de su habitación, escuchando como Kiyumi le reprendía a Botan por haberla asustado y además le echaba la culpa del pequeño "incidente" de hace un momento.

"¿Shuichi¿Sucede algo malo?" le dijo su madre a Kurama, quien de casualidad caminaba por el pasillo "Me pareció oír a Mizuko…"

"Eh... no madre no pasa nada. Sólo le asustó… un gato que saltó a la ventana…"

"Oh ya veo" le sonrió su madre "Yo ya me voy a dormir hijo, lo mejor es que ustedes también, ya es muy tarde"

"Si madre. Que descanses"

"Que descanses hijo"

Una vez terminada la conversación, su madre se retiró a su habitación, la cual estaba frente al baño el que a su vez, estaba al lado de la habitación de Kurama, y frente a esta estaba la habitación para huéspedes (La cual usaban como una especie de depósito). Kurama se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con botan quien lo jaló dentro de la habitación "¡anda pasa que esperas!"

Una vez adentro, Kiyumi estaba parada apoyada en su pierna izquierda y cruzada de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja. Se le veía bastante molesta.

"¿Y qué era lo que ibas a decirnos niña?"

"¡yo no soy una niña! Apuesto a que incluso tengo más edad que tú"

"Pues si tienes más de 600 años…"

"¡No es justo estás contando tu edad de demonio!"

"Pues se vale, después de todo la experiencia y conocimientos que tenía no se perdieron cuando reencarné"

"Bueno de acuerdo… ¡tú ganas!" le dijo Botan mientras la abrazaba.

"Oye ¡suéltame! La verdad hasta ahora no entiendo por que te gusta abrazarme" dijo Kiyumi esta vez ya no tan molesta mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Botan.

"Ya no estás molesta ¿verdad?"

"HN"

Botan se rió un poco. Mientras tanto Kurama las observaba con una gota en la cabeza. (Ya saben, esas gotas de sudor estilo anime)

"Bueno ya no importa…" dijo Kiyumi logrando soltarse de Botan "¿Qué nos ibas a decir?"

"¡Es verdad!" dijo Botan mientras sacaba un sobre de la manga de su kimono "Tengan" le entregó el sobre a Kurama, quien se puso a leer el contenido. Era una ficha de Yatsune con datos personales y todo.

Nombre: Yatsune

Edad: 1943 años

Raza: Hanyou –mitad demonio zorro, mitad humano-

Descripción: Cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, ojos vulpinos color dorado, un par de orejas y 5 colas de zorro.

Otras características: Usualmente lleva el cabello amarrado y tiene un gran parecido a Youko Kurama.

Ascendencia: hijo bastardo de un gobernante de las tierras de la zona templada del Makai y una humana esclava.

Entre otros datos más que eran totalmente irrelevantes.

"Déjame ver" le dijo Kiyumi a Kurama mientras él le ofrecía el papel ya visto.

"¿No tienen más datos de él?" preguntó el pelirrojo a la guía espiritual. Ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación "Me temo que eso es todo. Ni siquiera tenemos una foto de él, y la descripción que tenemos la obtuvimos de demonios que decían haberlo visto"

"Aquí dice que sabe algo de magia y hechizos…" Dijo Kiyumi sin quitar la vista de la hoja.

"¡algo¡ALGO? Créeme, es un experto. Es más, ni eso alcanza para describir su habilidad con la magia" le dijo Botan.

Mientras, Kurama examinaba el resto de los papeles del sobre, los cuales contenían información de él y Kiyumi, además de un reporte que contenía los avances de la investigación.

"Entonces…" interrumpió Kurama "… Kiyumi y yo somos dos posibles blancos ¿eh?"

"Eso parece" respondió Botan algo desanimada "Según Koenma ambos están conectados al pasado de… eh" Botan se cubrió la boca cuando descubrió que se le estaba escapando información que ella NO debía revelarles.

"Pensé que no había más información acerca de Yatsune o su pasado" dijo Kurama.

"eh... pues... yo eh…" Botan estaba algo nerviosa. Una guía espiritual boca-floja y dos zorros astutos son una mala combinación para guardar un secreto.

"¿Acaso Koenma nos está ocultando algo?" le dijo Kiyumi, presionando más a la pobre Botan.

"N-no… bueno es que eh…" Botan decidió que era hora de irse así que se subió a su remo y salió velozmente del lugar. Una vez estuvo afuera de la ventana dijo "Lo mejor sería que fueran donde Genkai. Ahí estarán Yuusuke y los demás" una vez dicho esto, se marchó.

"Vaya con esta chica cobarde" dijo Kiyumi mirando hacia la ventana mientras sonreía "¿Piensas ir?" le preguntó a Kurama, volteándose a verle.

"No quiero poner a mi madre en riesgo así que lo mejor sería que fuera" le respondió a Kiyumi sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

"Ya veo…" dijo ella volteándose hacia su cama "La verdad yo quiero ir porque me suena interesante el conocer a la gran maestra del Reiko Hadoken"

"La maestra Genkai es muy famosa. Actualmente Yuusuke es su único alumno según sé"

"Interesante. Me gustaría pelear con él algún día" le dijo Kiyumi mientras se sentaba en su cama "Bueno estoy muy cansada… buenas noches"

"Espera…" le dijo Kurama antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de recostarse "¿si?"

"Desde que el primer momento en que te vi no pude evitar el notar que de alguna manera no te agrado… ¿acaso te ofendí de alguna manera?"

"No sé porque me preguntas algo así… ¿es tan importante para ti que le agrades a todo el mundo?"

"No quise decir eso, sólo quiero saber porque me odias"

"Hm… Ya te enterarás por tu cuenta uno de estos días… No necesito decírtelo. Además lo que siento por ti no lo puede describir la palabra "Odio" "

"¿Por qué no decírmelo ahora?"

"BUENAS NOCHES" le dijo Kiyumi evitando responder su pregunta, mientras se echaba en su cama y se cubría con los cobertores.

'¿Por qué esta evitando el tema? Bueno, supongo que lo dejaré ahí... por ahora. Después de todo, según ella me voy a enterar tarde o temprano…' pensó Kurama mientras suspiraba un poco "Buenas noches"

**-Más tarde esa noche-**

Kurama aún seguía despierto mirando al techo; él no podía dormir pensando en por qué el cazador los buscaba a él… y a ella. Luego recordó la discusión que tuvieron hace un rato 'Ella no puede simplemente odiarme por ninguna razón, pero no recuerdo el haberla conocido antes… ni siquiera en mi vida como Youko… ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar de mi vida como Youko Kurama… De echo, no puedo recordar muchos detalles acerca de cómo llegué a "morir", sólo el echo de que fui "asesinado" por alguien… ¿Qué…?' de pronto, él pudo escuchar algo que sonaba como sollozos. Entonces giró su cabeza y vio a Kiyumi... estaba temblando pero... ¿estaba llorando? Eso parecía... no podía saberlo bien ya que estaba dándole la espalda '¿realmente esta llorando?' no sabía si pararse a verla o dejarla ahí... si estaba llorando quizás ella no quería que él la viera llorar. Entonces ella se dio vuelta en su cama. Su cara estaba empapada en lágrimas, sin embargo; aún dormía... tenía una pesadilla. Decidió ir a despertarla…

**El sueño de Kiyumi**

Una pequeña niña corre hacia un hombre. Aquel hombre tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, él era un demonio zorro con un hermoso cabello azul y ojos plateados.

"¡Papá¡Papá!" gritaba la niña mientras reía y corría.

El hombre atrapó a la pequeña que le llamaba padre entre sus brazos. Ella tenía orejas de zorro y 2 colas; su cabello era de un color azul casi negro, con un brillo plateado, y grandes y brillantes ojos morados. Su padre le abrazó y susurró algo al oído, lo cual hizo que la expresión de la pequeña se entristeciera mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

"No… no puede ser…" la pequeña comenzó a sollozar "Ella estaba sonriendo… ¡YO LA VÍ SONRIENDO ESTA MAÑANA! No…MAMÁ NO PUEDE HABER...no puede estar..." no llegó a terminar lo que decía ya que las lágrimas lograron vencerla. Su padre sólo la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de consolarla mientras la niña lloraba y lloraba.

"Se fuerte pequeña… yo siempre te voy a amar… te prometo que saldremos de todo esto… juntos… porque tu madre… tu madre hubiera querido que seas feliz… por siempre" le dijo su padre a la niña tiernamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus inocentes ojos. La niña dejó de llorar y tomó las manos de su padres entre las suyas y le dijo "Porque mi mamá… hubiera querido que NOSOTROS seamos felices… papá"

"Kiyumi…"

El hombre abraza a la pequeña niña.

…

Una joven youko (n/a: youko es la raza de los demonios zorros espirituales según yo sé) de cabello azul oscuro, ojos morados y de cinco colas entra a una casa… (n/a: la fuerza de un youko se mide por el número de colas que tiene. En el torneo oscuro Kurama tenía 5 colas, así que saquen su cuenta)

"¿Papá¡Papá¿Dónde estás?... Pa…" La escena ante ella le quitó el habla. Observó horrorizada cómo el cuerpo de su padre, con múltiples cortes y heridas; estaba siendo sujetado del cuello por un youkai. No… él no olía a un youkai… él olía como… un hanyou. El hanyou dice palabras extrañas… luego su padre suelta un grito apagado mientras sus ojos continuaban abiertos, perdiendo su brillo. Estaba muerto. Fue asesinado…

"Pa… pá…" la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin que ella lo notara. El semi-demonio que había asesinado a su padre soltó el cuerpo de éste y se dirigió hacia la chica "Así que al fin llegas…"

Ella le miró al principio sin emoción en su rostro. Sin embargo, luego su mirada se llenó de odio, tristeza y furia "¡…T-tú hijo de …¡JURO A DIOS QUE TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS¡ TE JURO QUE..." ella había perdido el control. El semi-demonio frente a ella le sonrió malignamente mientras Kiyumi le lanzaba varios cuchillos de agua y él desaparecía.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Mmm… veamos…" El Hanyou apareció detrás de Kiyumi quien no movió ni un músculo "…cabello azul oscuro… ojos morados… hermoso…" dijo mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de ella. Kiyumi se volteó para golpearlo sin embargo él desapareció nuevamente "Uno nunca tiene la oportunidad de ver a una especie tan rara de zorra estos días…" de pronto, él estaba delante de ella sujetando su mentón "Realmente hermosa…"

"SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDO" dijo ella mientras se alejaba del Hanyou y creaba nuevamente cuchillos de agua entre sus dedos "¡QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES?" Lanzó sus cuchillos nuevamente contra él y éste desapareció nuevamente; sin embargo, esta vez ella creó una espada de agua y justo cuando apreció el Hanyou, ella logró poner su espada apuntando a su cuello "jajaja eres agresiva. Pero tienes razón¿cómo pude haber sido tan grosero? Soy Yatsune, el más grande cazador de zorros de todo el Makai"

"¡Cazador?"

"Sí, verás; desde hace mucho quiero atrapar al infame ladrón Youko Kurama. Me enteré que eras su mujer así que decidí darle una pequeña sorpresa.

"yo NO soy SU mujer"

"¿Bueno te ama no? Eso es suficiente para mí. Y como eres tan importante para él y de todas maneras ibas a visitar a tu padre, decidí esperar aquí para capturarte y así poder atrapar a Kurama. Pero me aburrí y decidí entretenerme un rato con tu padre. Aunque él no fue tan divertido…"

"T-Tú… solo lo mataste… por diversión… yo…"

"No me digas que me vas a matar…" dijo Yatsune sarcásticamente "La verdad estaba planeando en matarte a ti también, luego de atrapar a Kurama claro; pero acabo de cambiar de opinión… Creo que te dejaré con vida para que seas mi "juguete" personal"

De pronto del suelo emergieron unas cadenas las cuales se enredaron en los brazos, piernas y la cintura de Kiyumi. Yatsune se acercó y le acarició el rostro "Realmente ese estúpido tiene muy buenos gustos"

"¡SUELTAME!" le gritó Kiyumi mientras trataba de liberarse de las cadenas "¡déjame ir¡Maldito enfermo!"

"jajajaja tal espíritu… eres valiente, nadie me ha hablado así nunca ¿sabes?" le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de ella.

"Nooo…" le decía Kiyumi quien al parecer iba perdiendo energías "déjame ir… noo…"

"Se me olvidó decirte algo…" dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de ella y le susurraba "Mis cadenas pueden absorber tu youki así que te sugiero que te quedes quieta si no quieres morir"

"No…" sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse debido al gaste de energía que hizo al tratar de liberarse"K… Kura….ma…"

"Olvídalo. Por más bonita que seas lo único que él busca en ti es diversión. Después de todo el es un ser frío y sin corazón. ¿Para qué perder su tiempo en salvarte si puede conseguirse a otra mujer?"

"Tú… n-no… lo… conoces…"

"Pierdes tiempo y energía en él. No vendrá a salvarte. Y créeme, que al ir tras el más de 400 años puedes aprender mucho de él"

"K-Kurama…K-kura…ma…" finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

_Aún no entiendo sus palabras…_

"Kiyumi¡Kiyumi!" Kurama la llamaba gentilmente mientras le sacudía el hombro suavemente, tratando de despertarla. Finalmente ella abrió sus ojos y vio a Kurama arrodillado al lado de su cama al preocupado.

"¿Estás…-" antes que Kurama pudiera terminar, Kiyumi se lanzó encima a abrazarlo "…bien?"

Kiyumi empezó a llorar y temblar apoyada en el pecho de Kurama, quien se sonrojó un poco.

"Todo está bien…" le dijo abrazándola "Era sólo una pesadilla"

Kiyumi dejó de llorar un momento y susurró "_no… si era… real…"_

De pronto se soltó de Kurama bruscamente y se secó las lagrimas de sus ojos "lo… siento" dijo ella, dándose vuelta para que Kurama no viera sus rojas mejillas, ya que, a pesar de estar las luces apagadas, la luz de la luna lograba iluminar la mayor parte de la habitación.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le preguntó Kurama, más confundido que nunca.

"…nada, sólo vuelve a dormir"

"¿De qué… trataba tu sueño?"

"No te importa"

"Dijiste mi nombre en tus sueños" Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Kiyumi se parara en seco. 'Entonces hablo dormida… genial' pensó ella sarcásticamente, y decidió entrar en plan de negación "No… no lo hice"

"Si que lo hiciste. ¿En qué estabas soñando?"

"NADA ¡contento?"

"No"

"¡Sólo déjame en paz!" le dijo ella volteándose para echarse a dormir, pero Kurama puso su mano en su hombro "¿por qué no quieres decirme?"

Kiyumi algo molesta, se volteó y le dijo "Ya te dije porque…!-" y antes que pudiera terminar, Kurama cubrió su boca con su mano haciendo que ella se sonroje "No me digas que no es de mi incumbencia porque sí lo es" luego retiró su mano "Ahora dime"

Kiyumi bajó su mirada, haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos y le dijo "¿Por qué sigues preguntándome si no quiero decirte?"

"¿Por qué insistes en evadir mi pregunta?"

"¡De acuerdo! … soñé… con el pasado… ¿ahora SI estas contento?"

"¿Me conocías en tu pasado?"

"¡lo ves¡no quería llegar a esto¡No tiene sentido explicarte todo si ni siquiera me recuerdas! Quizás es mejor así…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Algunas cosas simplemente están destinadas a ser olvidadas... algunas cosas que... te hicieron feliz alguna vez... y luego te hicieron daño…"

"Yo… ¿te lastimé?" dijo Kurama algo sorprendido. Claro que él recordaba cómo "Lastimaba" mujeres. Sólo esperaba que ella no fuera ese caso. Aunque por más que intentaba recordarla no la encontraba en su cabeza.

"ya no importa… lo que hiciste... lo que no hiciste…"

"Lo lamento… si es que… te hice algo" dijo Kurama bajando la mirada.

'Realmente… ha cambiado' pensó Kiyumi. Luego le dijo "¿Por qué dices que lamentas algo que ni siquiera recuerdas¡Cómo lo puedes lamentar si no recuerdas lo que hiciste?"

"¡Entonces dime¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

"¡Te dije que eso ya no importa¡Por qué sigues haciendo tanto problema por nada¡Sólo vete a dormir y déjame en paz!" le dijo ella echándose en su cama y cubriéndose con el cobertor "Sólo… olvida que yo… estaba llorando"

Entonces Kurama comprendió. Ella aparentaba tanta rudeza y odio por él cuando en realidad ella sólo estaba lastimada por dentro. Ella no quería recordar nada de aquello que la había echo sufrir. Pero él tenía algo que ver con ello. Uno de estos días le iría a hacer una visita a Koenma. Él podría saber algo. Después de todo, ESTÁ ocultado algo...

"De acuerdo" le dijo Kurama antes de ir a dormir "Descansa"

"…_Gracias"__

* * *

_

Nos vemos en el siguiente ep! y graxias x sus reviews! no saben lo que significan para mi TT 


	4. La ruptura de un corazón

Hulas! al fin! cumplí mi cometido! aki ta el siguiente episodio en menos de 24 horasn.n (no han pasado 24 horas no? o.O) weno aki les dejo el fic n.n

* * *

Una chica no puede cambiarlo todo... pero la mayor parte

**Ep IV: La ruptura de un corazón**

**-A la mañana siguiente-En la casa de Kurama-**

Kurama baja por las escaleras, luego se dirige a la cocina como siempre. Camina pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior…

FLASH BACK

"Yo… ¿te lastimé?"

"ya no importa… lo que hiciste... lo que no hiciste…"

"Lo lamento… si es que… te hice algo"

"¿Por qué dices que lamentas algo que ni siquiera recuerdas¿¡Cómo lo puedes lamentar si no recuerdas lo que hiciste?"

"¡Entonces dime¿¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

"¡Te dije que eso ya no importa¿¡Por qué sigues haciendo tanto problema por nada¡Sólo vete a dormir y déjame en paz! Solo… Sólo olvida que yo… estaba llorando"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

'¿Aún estará molesta conmigo?' se preguntó Kurama a sí mismo mientras caminaba. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la cocina, y se quedó observando un rato como su madre trataba inútilmente de enseñarle a Mizuko a cocinar. Sonrió y les saludó "Buenos días madre, Mizuko"

"Buenos días hijo¿Dormiste bien?"

Kurama asintió.

Kiyumi se volteó para que Kurama no viera su cara e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para saludarle de la manera más alegre posible "Muy buenos días Suichi"

'parece que aún sigue algo molesta' pensó él, ya que había notado el tono extraño en el que le habló. Sin embargo ella no estaba molesta, más bien… algo triste, ya que los recuerdos que quería olvidar la acosaban constantemente. Algo que no tenía nada que ver siquiera con Kurama. Bueno quizás un poco…

Pasando a la ropa, Shiori estaba vistiendo una falda larga de color rojo, un polo blanco de manga corta y un guardapolvo también blanco. De zapatos llevaba tacones rojos y en su cabeza, un pañuelo rojo que amarraba su oscuro cabello azulado en una cola baja. (n/a: sí, ES azul... ¡y si no me creen mándenme un correo y les enviaré un foto que lo prueba! –mi correo esta en mi perfil-) Mizuko estaba vistiendo unos blue jeans que se le veían grandes (n/a: serían los jeans de Shiori/Mirando a un lado/) y la blusa que llevaba puesto el día anterior. Llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola alta, con dos mechones de cabello cayendo a los lados de su rostro hasta llegar a sus hombros.

"Tu desayuno está en el comedor hijo. Cómelo mientras aún está caliente" le dijo Shiori a Kurama sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía.

"De acuerdo, gracias madre" Le dijo Kurama, yendo al comedor y sentándose a comer. En la mesa había un plato con un huevo frito y un par de tocinos, mientras que al lado había dos vasos, uno con jugo de naranja y otro con leche.

**-Un rato después...-**

Kurama terminó de comer su desayuno y luego llevó los dos vasos vacíos en su mano derecha y el plato, también vacío; en su mano izquierda hacia el lavabo de la cocina. Después coloca a los tres en el lavabo.

"Yo los lavaré..." se ofreció Mizuko, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"No te preocupes hago esto todas las mañanas" le respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

"Ok, como quieras..." le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, vagamente desanimada.

"¿sucedió algo malo?" le preguntó Shiori casi en susurros a su hijo.

"No tengo idea" le mintió a su madre, ya que esto sería algo difícil de explicar…

"Bien, ahora Mizuko" le dijo Shiori alegremente a la chica dándole una sartén, lo cual hizo que ésta la mirara algo sorprendida "Quiero que frías algo de esto mientras yo cocino el arroz" le sonrió Shiori… y Mizuko entró en pánico…

"P-pero… Shiori-san…"  
Ante tal escena, Kurama no había más que reírse a escondidas mientras lavaba los platos.

"Nada de peros Mizuko; debes aprender a cocinar, de otra forma no serás una muy buena esposa"

"¡NO pienso casarme NUNCA... Shiori-san!" le replicó Kiyumi, roja a más no poder; mientras Shiori se reía suavemente.

"Yo dije lo mismo cuando tenía tu edad... bueno no de la misma manera pero…"

"Em, madre voy a salir un momento¿necesitas que te traiga algo?" le interrumpió Kurama.

"¡Sí, es cierto! Mmmmm donde lo puse...?" dijo Shiori, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su guardapolvo "¡Sí¡Aquí está! Ten..." le dio a Kurama un pedazo de papel y algo de dinero "¿Podrías comprarme las cosas de esta lista hijo?"

Kurama le sonrió y le respondió "Claro madre, en seguida regreso"

y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaba siendo empujado a la puerta siendo empujado por Mizuko, quien se despedía moviendo su mano de un lado a otro "¡Adiós!"

"Espera Mi…" la puerta se cerró "…zuko" de pronto comenzó a reír "ay… esta niña"

**-Afuera, luego de unos minutos de caminata-**

"Fiuu… ¡gracias a Dios! No podía soportar un minuto más ahí dentro..." suspiró Kiyumi. Kurama se rió un poco y le preguntó "¿Por qué?"

"Porque... ODIO cocinar... nunca necesite hacerlo, nunca tuve que hacerlo y NUNCA quiero hacerlo…" le dijo ella obstinadamente mientras cruzaba los brazos, lo que causó que Kurama se riera más.

"Hn" lo miró molesta "¡Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Lo siento" le dijo Kurama, tratando de contener la risa. Mizuko lanzó otro suspiro y dijo "No importa… ¿Tenemos que ir a comprar recuerdas?"

"¿tenemos?" le dijo Kurama, riéndose de nuevo.

"¡Ya párala ¿no!"

"Perdón" se disculpó él, parando de reír. Mizuko se volteó, dándole la espalda, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una débil sonrisa "Bueno¿Vamos?" le dijo el pelirrojo, quien se había acercado y agachado ligeramente para ver el rostro de ella, lo que causó que Kiyumi se sonrojara "Mmm… sí claro"

Un rato después, ya regresaban de comprar, Kurama levaba un par de bolsas, una en cada mano, y Kiyumi levaba una (de haber sido por ella, lo obligaba a él a cargar todo; pero hay q tomar en cuenta que estaba de buen humor)

"Mm.… ¿Kiyumi?"

"Dime"

"Discúlpame…" Ambos se detuvieron y Kiyumi lo miró extrañada. Él prosiguió "Perdóname por… lo de anoche, no quise…" Kiyumi le interrumpió poniéndole dos de sus dedos en sus labios. Luego le sonrió "Ya te dije… olvídalo" y retiró sus dedos; reanudando su caminata. Kurama se le quedó mirando un rato, algo confundido; pero luego reanudó su caminata, apresurándose para alcanzarla.

Primero me trata fríamente, ahora me sonríe... no puedo entenderla…

**-Días después-**

Mientras Kurama y Kiyumi se dirigían al templo de Genkai, uno de los dos sintió una extraña presencia, algo que la obligó a detenerse. Lo ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par y por un momento perdió el contacto con la realidad, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Kurama no dejó de notar esto y se detuvo también algo extrañado.

"¿Qué sucede Kiyumi?"

'…Este youki… Este olor... es como... él… pero... ¡no puede ser, quizás él…-' pensaba Kiyumi, quien no había notado que Kurama la había tomado del hombro y la sacudía ligeramente, como para sacarla de su estado de 'trance'

"Kiyumi¡Kiyumi!"

"Ah... ¿eh…?"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Em… si… suéltame por favor"

Kurama le soltó y le preguntó "¿Qué te sucedió? estabas como… perdida en tus pensamientos"

"No es nada, Sólo creí que había olvidado algo pero me acabo de acordar que lo tengo aquí" le dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa. No estaba segura si sería bueno decirle lo que pasó, total; lo único que sabe él es 'lo básico' por así decirlo. La verdad no lograba comprender por qué él había olvidado eso, y por qué… por qué la había olvidado a ella.

"No eres buena mintiendo Kiyumi. Ahora dime¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Para qué? Total, no es importante" le dijo ella, reanudando su caminata. Sin embargo Kurama sentía que sí era algo importante, sino ¿Por qué ocultarlo?; entonces la tomó por el brazo para detenerla y le dijo con el tono más serio posible "Dime" (a/n: o.O Kurama se está molestando ¿o me parece? o.O)

"¡Suéltame!"

Kurama la jaló hacia sí mismo, ya cansado del juego en el que siempre terminaban, de 'No te quiero decir-Dime-Déjame en paz' que al final no llevaba a nada.

"¿Por qué eres así?"

Kiyumi se sonrojó ligeramente, sin embargo esta situación le recordó a otra muy parecida…

FLASH BACK

Kiyumi estaba sentada en un roca, contando el oro que había 'ganado', y se puso a pensar en voz alta "Bien… creo que con esto tengo suficiente para darle algo y luego seguir con el viaje… aunque no se si debería ir ahora o…"

"¿A Dónde?"

"¡Kurama¡Ya te he dicho que no me estés espiando!"

"¿A dónde piensas ir?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Acaso ahora piensa irte? Hemos discutido aquello miles de veces, no me digas que"

"No... no es por eso que me voy... Además 1) Si me voy regreso y 2) No se si voy a irme aún…"

"Insisto ¿A Dónde?"

"No tengo por qué decírtelo, es mi problema" le respondió tajantemente, si siquiera mirarlo. Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a irse, cuando el Youko Kurama la jaló del brazo y le dijo "Te encanta ocultarme cosas ¿no es así? Dime…" luego la abrazó "¿Por qué eres así?"

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído "El mundo me hizo así"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Hm... el mundo me hizo así..." murmuró muy vagamente la chica "Mira, si no quiero decirte es porque tengo una muy buena razón para no hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? Además ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto¡Ni que te preocupara lo que pienso, lo que me sucede o algo así!

"¡Es que SI me preocupa!"

Kiyumi se quedó parada allí en shock¿¿Realmente él se preocupa por ella¿¿De verdad ella le preocupa? Y si es así... ¿Por qué...? Será que…

"… ¿re... realmente te preocupas por mí¿Por qué?"

"B-Bueno... porque..." Realmente no sabía que responder. Era la primera vez que el astuto de Kurama se quedaba sin palabras. Realmente eso que había dicho antes fue algo que salió de muy adentro de él, el decirlo, de echo; fue casi involuntario. Finalmente lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle "K-Koenma dijo que serías nuestra compañera. Eres nuestra amiga ahora y no puedo dejar que nada te pase. Él nos pidió que te protegiéramos y…"

"…entonces es eso" Kiyumi bajó la mirada "¡Esa es la única razón por la que te importo?" le gritó, con un débil brillo al borde de sus ojos. En seguida se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Espera¿¡A dónde vas?" le peguntó Kurama. Ella se detuvo "¡A un lugar en donde no vea tu despreciable tu rostro!" y luego comenzó a correr. Kurama no lo pensó dos veces y decidió seguirla, no sólo por el hecho de que la notaba extraña, sino también por que no era bueno que anduviera sola.

'Cualquier cosa que le digo le hace enojar…'

* * *

Wêno ahí los dejo n.n y no se olviden de dejar reviews!

p.d: Youki es el poder espiritual de los demonios.


	5. Imoutou

Yay! estoy subiendo el epi! q emoción no deje tirado y abandonado mi fic! ahora me tomaré un tiempito para responder algunos reviews okis?

**_Cristal1 _-** Weno si leyeras con más detenimiento te darías cuenta que he cambiado algunas cosas ¬¬ es más, he cambiado episodios ENTEROS ¬¬

**_ChIsElA _-** o.O pero que(censurado) t hizo pensar q seria Yatsune? o.O mi emnte es enferma pero no tanto... este.. EJEM.. kiero decir... como pudiste pensar eso?

**_Cristaljaganshi_ -** si eres la misma cristal toncs t voy diciednoq me estas haciedno gastar mis dedos (presionando teclas) pero x sica t voy diciendoq para ti va lo mismo que a Cristal ¬¬

**_Kuramafan-06_ -** em.. eso de xq Kiyumi odia a Kurama... no saldrá mucho a la luz en estos primeros episodios. saldra alreadedor de 10mo episodio me parece. Pero quizas se te aclare más algunas cosas en este episodio aki hay ms puntos claves para juntar, y armar en inmeso rompecabezas de su forma de ser.

**_Yarumi -_** se tienes toda la razon uu cada vez q busco un fic romantico encuentro puro HieiXKurama...o KuramaXYusuke... o HieiXKuwabara... o HieiXKuramaXYuusuke... o HieiXKuramaXKuwabaraXYuusuke o.O o KeikoXBotan o YukinaXBotan TT me traumo... y no t preocupes q tratare me actualizar lo mas rapido posible. Aunque no garantizo nada, ya que estoy en cole TT no estoy segura de nada TT

**_NizzaMinamino -_** _Excuse me?_ _TU _Kurama? kien te dijo la vil mentira de q era tuyo? ¬¬

Weno, mejor los dejo con el fic antes de que por aki empiece a correr sangre... ¬¬

* * *

"Mira, si no quiero decirte es porque tengo una muy buena razón para no hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? Además ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto¡Ni que te preocupara lo que pienso, lo que me sucede o algo así!

"¡Es que SI me preocupa!"

"… ¿re... realmente te preocupas por mí¿Por qué?"

"B-Bueno... porque... K-Koenma dijo que serías nuestra compañera. Eres nuestra amiga ahora y no puedo dejar que nada te pase. Él nos pidió que te protegiéramos y…"

"…entonces es eso… ¡Esa es la única razón por la que te importo?"

"¡Espera¿¡A dónde vas?"

"¡A un lugar en donde no vea tu despreciable tu rostro!"

Kiyumi corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. No sabía de adonde iba, sólo sabía que debía alejarse de él. Aquella persona que la había echo llorar más de una vez. Aún no comprendía como es que insistía en acercársele. Una voz en su mente le gritaba '¡Eres una estúpida¿¡Es que nunca aprendes¿¡Vas a desperdiciar la vida que tanto trabajo te costó volver a obtener en el causante de tu muerte?'

Mentira… él trató de salvarme…

'No me sorprende que hayas muerto entonces…'

Los pasos de la chica se hacían cada vez más pesados. Las lágrimas se abrían paso entre la multitud de pensamientos que trataban de evitar que salieran. Era cierto que ella era fuerte, que lloraba muy rara vez, pero esta vez, ni siquiera podía controlar lo que pensaba, mucho menos retener las lágrimas que hacía ya mucho tiempo deseaban salir.

Finalmente se detuvo.

Se encontraba de rodillas, en un callejón sin salida (literalmente) apoyando su brazo en una pared y en éste su cara, cubriendo sus ojos, tratando de evitar lo inevitable: que más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

¿Y Kurama?

Él hace algún rato le había perdido de vista.

"Esto es malo…" dijo el pelirrojo. Se detuvo un momento para ver si se encontraba cerca, sin embargo no encontró nada. No la encontraba. Y esto comenzaba a desesperarle. Si no la encontraba pronto… Simplemente ahora era presa fácil para el enemigo.

"Kiyumi… ¿dónde estás?"

Una sombra pasó por donde estaba Kurama, a una increíble velocidad habría que decir. Claro que esto no pasó inadvertido por el chico de ojos verdes.

"Hiei…?"

"Maldición ¡ESTUPIDO KURAMA!" gritó la chica, terminando de desahogarse "Ahora por su culpa me duele la cabeza… Sólo para eso sirve, para causarme dolor, es un completo Idiota…" y cuando comenzó a sentir que iba a llorar de nuevo, se golpeó el rostro "Soy una estúpida, no debería estar llorando… por un hombre… y MUCHO MENOS POR KURAMA… el famoso Youko Kurama, caracterizado por ser un mujeriego de primera… claro, a él que le importaran los sentimientos de las mujeres que abandonó… de seguro ya ni le importo… pero no voy a permitir que me vea así…" Kiyumi se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, se sacudió la ropa, sacó un pañuelo que llevaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y se secó el rostro.

(n/a: pues se me olvidó la descripción de la ropa, gomen nasai! Recién me di cuenta TT weno, tampoco es nada complicado u.u lleva unos jeans azules, una casaca de Jean con un par de bolsillos delante, una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas)

"Así que esta es la mujer de la que el señor Yatsune nos habló…" se oyó una voz, que sonaba algo distante. Más rápido que inmediatamente, Kiyumi había adoptado un pose de defensa. Sus seis sentidos1 estaban al tanto de su entorno.

"¡Quién anda ahí?"

De pronto, el portador de la voz que ella había escuchado anteriormente se reveló a la luz: Era un hombre con un rostro y cuerpo parecidos a los de una iguana. La mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tela larga y rasgada, llevaba además un cinturón negro, del cual colgaban unas botellas con líquidos de diferentes colores y en sus manos (si se les puede llamar así) llevaba unos guantes sin dedos, que tenían algo como cuchillos en la parte superior.

"Yo soy Venki, el maestro del veneno. Soy uno de los mercenarios que contrató el señor Yatsune"

"Ya… Yatsune…?" dijo Kiyumi sorprendida "Vaya… así que porque piensa que estoy sola soy indefensa ¿eh?"

"Indefensa o no, no creo que tengas posibilidades de ganarme" replicó el hombre-iguana egocéntricamente.

"Eso lo veremos… ahora estoy MUY molesta así que eso puede poner las cosas un poco a mi favor…" le dio Kiyumi, cerrando su mando izquierda frente a ella, como sosteniendo algo y luego moviendo su mano verticalmente sobre esta, cerrando los ojos. Una vez los hubo abierto, ya estaba a la vista una espada, en la cual se veían pequeñas burbujas de aire dentro del agua que la componía. Inmediatamente, se preparó para atacar.

"Por favor, los juguetes de agua para la playa…" le dijo Venki presuntuosamente. Sin embargo, antes de que él lo notara, Kiyumi ya tenía su espada pegada a su garganta "¿Me decías?" e hizo un pequeño corte allí, sin embargo; Venki tomó inmediatamente una de las botellas de su cinturón y le tiró su contenido en el rostro.

"AGH¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME TIRASTE?"

"Digamos que no vas a poder ver en un buen rato..." Le respondió él, empujándola de un lado a otro y dejándole cortes de vez en cuando. Ella tenía la técnica perfecta para defenderse, pero para ello necesitaba concentración; cosa que sería muy difícil para ella ahora, ya que aún no podía sacarse lo de Kurama de la cabeza, y encima el pequeño pero molesto dolor que sentía en los ojos y en los pequeños cortes que Venki le hacía. Pero debía concentrarse 'Vamos Kiyumi, el ataque, el ataque!' se repetía a sí misma. De pronto, cuando aquel asqueroso ser se quiso acercar para hacerle más daño, Kiyumi lanzó un grito al cielo y un aura celeste salió dispara de su cuerpo, como un campo de energía, lo que hizo que Venki saliera volando y cayera sobre un auto que se encontraba cerca, activando la alarma.

'Debo alejarme de aquí lo más lejos que sea posible... aunque no pueda ver aun puedo sentir la débil energía que emiten los humanos...' pensó Kiyumi. Inmediatamente salió corriendo, sin embargo; como el trabajo de Venki no terminaba hasta capturarla, él tuvo que seguirla. Guiándose por sus sentidos, Kiyumi logró salir de la ciudad, de cuando en cuando tratando de limpiar aquel líquido extraño que Venki le había lanzado en el rostro. El lugar en el que estaba era ahora un bosque, cerca al templo de Genkai.

Mientras tanto...

Kurama corrió en la dirección en la que iba Hiei, o lo que distinguía era Hiei; cuando escuchó el sonido de gente gritando y el sonido de la alarma de un auto.

'Kiyumi…' pensó, y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Apenas llegó, se dedicó a examinar el lugar, viendo si podía encontrarla con la vista o algo. Y sintió un olor… muy familiar… sangre. Se dirigió hacia donde el olor se sentía más fuerte y vio ligeros rastros de sangre en el suelo. En ese momento se le fueron las dudas: la sangre era de Kiyumi. Ella había estado peleando. No solo lo descubrió por eso, sino también el auto destrozado que estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. De pronto, escuchó a un par de chicas hablar entre sí.

"… Pero ¿la viste? Tenía toda la cara manchada con algo morado… que asco"

"Sí es cierto¿y puedes creer que la perseguía un tipo que parecía una iguana?"

"¿Estás segura? De seguro lo viste mal, no existen personas que se vean como iguanas… aunque si hablas de los chicos de la escuela…"

Ambas se rieron.

"Disculpen… señoritas" Kurama se les acercó y ambas chicas se detuvieron. Y se le quedaron mirando embobadas "Podrían decirme ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?"

"A un guapísimo pelirrojo…" dijo una. La otra le codeó "¡Karen! Por favor disculpa a mi amiga…"

"Si bueno eh…" dijo Kurama mirándolas raro "Es muy importante que me digan lo que vieron, por favor"

"Si claro…"

Mientras…

Kiyumi continuaba corriendo, cuando de pronto, tuvo que saltar y esquivar un boomerang que Venki le lanzó. Al parecer tenía veneno, por el líquido azulado que chorreaba de este. Kiyumi cayó en un pie y una rodilla en el suelo. Finalmente había logrado aclarar su vista, aunque aún seguía algo borrosa eso son contar que sus ojos le ardían. Así no le quedaba otra que seguir confiando en sus sentidos.

"Boomerangs!" Venki lanzó otra vez el boomerang envenenado… junto con otros 6 que también lo estaban.

Kiyumi logró esquivarlos, e incluso lanzó un ataque "¡Tornado de agua!" el cual Venki esquivó 'Maldición no debo guiarme por mis ojos... vamos Kiyumi concéntrate¡concéntrate!' se repetía a sí misma en su cabeza. Sin embargo, en ese instante sintió un agudo y punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Uno de los boomerangs de Venki aún no había regresado y Kiyumi no lo había notado. Ahora pagaba por ese error. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Venki la había atacado. Trató de esquivarlo saltando hacia atrás pero él logró hacerle un corte algo profundo en el abdomen.

'¡Pero qué demonios me pasa? No debería tener ningún problema en derrotar a este… esta cosa… no entiendo... ¿por qué…?' De pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada.

"Jajajaja, es increíble lo rápido que el veneno se introduce en tu cuerpo ¿No es así?"

"¡Cierra la boca¡¡Tornado de… agua!" gritó ella, lanzando su ataque con todas sus fuerzas. El ataque lanzó a Venki contra un árbol, lo cual causó que se le rompieran unas cuantas costillas, además que se le dislocara un brazo. El dolor que sintió él fue indescriptible, aunque durara poco había sido muy intenso. Por ello la maldijo y se propuso a contraatacar. Pero al parecer no fue necesario, ya que el veneno estaba haciendo su trabajo; ayudado por la perdida de sangre de la chica. La fuerza de su tornado de agua fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente desapareció. Los ojos de Kiyumi se abrieron de par en par y luego… cayó al suelo desmayada.

"Ja, mujer estúpida" dijo Venki, acercándose a la chica "Aunque tenemos que admitir que es muy bonita... aunque es muy rebelde. Las mujeres deberían ser sumisas y obedecer todo lo que decimos. Pero bueno, son los gustos del señor Yatsune" terminó de hablar. Se arrodilló al lado de Kiyumi y le quitó un anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha.

"Bien ahora…" cuando Venki se disponía a levantarla, de la nada; la chica desapareció… junto con su brazo. En cual apareció a unos metros de él, lleno de sangre. El demonio gritó de dolor "¡Quién demonios está ahí?"

"Hn¿buscas esto?" dijo Hiei, señalado a Kiyumi; a quien llevaba cargada en su hombro izquierdo.

"Grrr ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO ENANO!" gritó Venki

"¿Dónde he oído eso antes?" murmuró Hiei, refiriéndose a Kuwabara por supuesto.

"AAAAASSSSSSHUUUUUUUU!"

"AGH ¡KUWABARA!" le gritó Yuusuke "¡Estornuda para otro lado QUIERES!

"Cualquiera dice 'salud' ¿no?" le dijo Kuwabara algo molesto.

"Ya no importa" le respondió el detective "Bueno ya llegamos..." dijo, mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al templo de Genkai.

"No puede ser que se haya metido en problemas tan pronto" murmuró Kurama, quien ya iba llegando al bosque donde estaban peleando Kiyumi y Venki, ya que en esta había sido la dirección en la que las chicas le habían señalado que corría la chica de largo cabello azul. De pronto, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par.

"Su energía… está desapareciendo…!" dijo y luego aceleró su marcha "Kiyumi…"

Hiei saltó hacia un lado, dejando a Kiyumi en el suelo a un lado; dedicándose exclusivamente a darle cortes y golpes al agresor de la kitsune.

'Maldición… será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que este enano me mate o algo… por lo menos tengo lo más importante...' pensó, mientras metía el anillo de Kiyumi en su bolsillo. Y antes de que Hiei lograra cortarlo, desapareció. El koorime tuvo que contentarse con haber desgarrado solo parte de su ropa.

"¿H…Hiei¿T… Tu nombre… es Hiei verdad?"

Hiei se le acercó, mientras ella trataba inútilmente de levantarse.

"Veo que aún me recuerdas" le respondió fríamente "Puedo sentir la energía de Kurama, ya debe estar llegando…"

"E…Espera…!" le dijo Kiyumi, quien se sostenía el estómago por el dolor que le causaba "N… no quiero… verlo... por… favor… llévame lejos"

"No soy tu sirviente o algo parecido mujer"

"Te lo estoy pidiendo POR FAVOR… anda... te lo ruego"

"¿Y por qué demonios quieres hacer eso? Kurama puede curarte, eso sin mencionar que el curar venenos es su fuerte"

"… ¿Estuviste viendo toda la pelea?"

"Sí"

"¿Y se puede saber por qué no me ayudaste antes?"

"Quería ver que tan fuerte eras… pero realmente estás muy por debajo de mis expectativas"

"…"

"¡Hiei!" Se oyó la voz de Kurama a lo lejos. Ya se veía una pequeña silueta corriendo hacia donde estaban Hiei y Kiyumi. Ella le quedo mirando por un rato a Hiei, y viendo que no iba a hacer nada, ella –a pesar de su dolor- se puso de pie y decidió caminar sola.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Camino" le respondió ella sarcásticamente.

"No me refiero a eso y lo sabes perfectamente" le respondió Hiei algo molesto.

De pronto, la visión de Kiyumi se volvió borrosa y se desmayó de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez Hiei estaba allí para atraparla.

"Hn, estúpida. Sabía perfectamente que no podía moverse en esas condiciones"

"…Hiei" finalmente llegó Kurama, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aire. Finalmente, cuando se hubo recuperado un poco; se dispuso a examinar a Kiyumi. Tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero los más significativos eran los de su brazo y su estómago. Kurama cargó a Kiyumi en sus brazos y junto con Hiei, decidieron ir donde Genkai.

"Creo que estaba intentado escapar de ti Kurama" le dijo Hiei, algo curioso por aquella situación. Kurama le respondió "Esta molesta conmigo…"

"Por qué siento que esto no me sorprende…"

"…No es lo que piensas Hiei"

"Hn¿cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?"

"…sólo vámonos"

"Emociones como esas son peligrosas Kurama"

"… Quizás"

Una vez terminada esta conversación, Ambos estaban por irse, cuando Kurama vio algo brillante en el suelo. Curioso, se agachó; lo recogió –con algo de dificultad ya que estaba cargando a Kiyumi- e inmediatamente se lo metió al bolsillo, pensando en examinarlo luego. Finalmente, se marcharon.

**_-En el templo de Genkai- PDV de Hiei _**

Una vez que llegamos al templo, fuimos recibidos por Genkai. Lo primero que hicimos (o hizo Kurama) fue llevarla a la habitación más cercana para curarla de inmediato, con la ayuda de genkai. Claro que Kurama, cargando a la mujer esa llena de sangre e inconsciente; no iba a pasar desapercibido por los ojos del detective. Lo que me sorprende es que el idiota de Kuwabara lo haya notado.

"¡Pero que demonios le pasó?" preguntó Yuusuke, realmente sorprendido.

"¡Está bañada en sangre!" gritó el ESTÚPIDO de Kuwabara.

"No me digas" le dije sarcásticamente, mientras Kurama entraba a la habitación más cercana junto a la anciana Genkai "Fue atacada por un demonio"

"Así que el psicópata ese ya comenzó a moverse ¿eh?" dijo el detective, mirando hacia donde Kurama había entrado. Entonces llegó… la mujer más insoportable de los tres mundos…

"¡Hola muchachos¿Ya están todos aquí?"

"¡Botan!" le dijo el estúpido… cambiemos de palabra, el IDIOTA de Kuwabara; mientras sostenía las manos de la guía espiritual "¿Cómo te ha ido?"

Yuusuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza –que sino se lo daba él, lo hacía yo… añadiéndole unos cuantos cortes… quemaduras…- "¡Cierra la boca Kuwabara!"

Viendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí, decidí marcharme.

**_-PDV Normal-_**

"El veneno recorre su cuerpo demasiado rápido" pudo notar Genkai, con sólo mirar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Kiyumi y cómo se movía mientras dormía. Como si tratara de evitar que algo la tocara.

"Genkai¿podrías traerme algo de agua y toallas? Necesito limpiarla, de lo contrario no poder ver y tratar todas sus heridas" le pidió Kurama a Genkai, mientras acomodaba el cabello de Kiyumi para revisarle el rostro, buscando heridas menores o quizás algún golpe en la cabeza.

"Claro, enseguida vuelvo" le respondió Genkai, dejando la habitación.

"Ahora…" comenzó Kurama "… tengo que revisar su cuerpo, puede haber más de una herida por la que pudo entrar el veneno… tiene muchos cortes…" entonces Kurama le quitó la casaca que llevaba a Kiyumi. Ahora tenía que quitarle la blusa… y el Jean… el hecho de solo pensarlo le hacía sonrojarse. Sin embargo, en ese momento no había tiempo para pensar. Era una batalla contra el tiempo. De no tratarla rápido, lo más probable sería que muriera, no solo por el veneno, sino también por la pérdida de sangre.

"_Ku…"_

Kiyumi murmuraba. Esto llamó la atención de Kurama que se agachó a escucharla.

"_Ku… ra… ma…"_

Él la miró y pensó 'Vaya… esta es la segunda vez que la oigo nombrar mi nombre en sueños'

…

Todo se ve… oscuro… ¿Dónde estoy? … que fue lo que me paso…

Mis ojos se abrieron.

"Mmm… ¿…Dónde?"

"Estás en el templo de Genkai"

Era Kurama. Estaba de pie al lado de… la cama donde estaba echada, sosteniendo una bolsa con… algo dentro. Me senté y sentí mi cabeza algo pesada… además que me sentía algo mareada… coloqué mi mano en mi cara, pero al mover mi brazo sentí algo de dolor.

"Tú… ¿Me curaste?" le pregunté. Pude notar que su cara estaba algo… roja.

"Em… sí…" luego se dio vuelta "… será mejor que te cubras"

Parpadeé un par de veces 'No me digas que…' luego me miré. Mi estómago estaba vendado, al igual que mi brazo. Sin embargo, sólo llevaba puesto mi… brassiere. Más rápido que inmediatamente, me cubrí con las sábanas y pude sentir como mi cara se calentaba. De haber estado en mejores condiciones, quizás le hubiera gritado algo pero ahora… simplemente no tenía fuerzas. Además, no quiero comenzar una conversación con él.

"Aquí te dejo algo de ropa" me dijo sin voltearse, dejando la bolsa que había traído a un lado "Lo que llevabas puesto se manchó de sangre… tuvimos que botarlo"

"Entiendo…" le dije sin mirarle.

"Yo…"

"…¿No tienes que irte?"

"... Primero quiero saber… ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?"

"Porque te odio, ahora vete"

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes"

"Te odio. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Déjame sola. Jamás entenderás lo que se siente que primero te digan que te aman y que luego te traten como si nunca te hubieran visto"

'Ay no. Pero que estúpida que soy' pensé, dándome una bofetada mentalmente. Claro, si diciéndole eso le decía muchas cosas. Le decía que éramos… em… amantes… y que ahora que me había olvidado... me dolía. No, no, no, no eso es FALSO. Pero eso va a creer... y ¡no¡¡¡Es MENTIRA! ... Kurama me quedó viendo sorprendido, mientras yo no sabía donde meter la cara.

_**PDV Normal**_

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir... hubo un largo... largo... largo... largo... largo... largo... largo... largo... largo... laaaaaaaaaaaargo (e incómodo)... silencio.

"E... entonces tú... y-yo... pero..."

"¡Deja de balbucear, si vas a decir algo DILO!" le dijo ella molesta, con la cara roja y claro que, mirando hacia la ventana al lado de ella. El pobre Kurama se había quedado nuevamente sin palabras. Finalmente decidió no decir nada. Total, ella estaba muy... sensible ahora. Decir algo no iba arreglar nada. Es más, quizás empeoraría la situación. Dos palabras cruzaron por su mente velozmente _estás_ _huyendo._ De alguna manera él sentía que huía de ella. Kurama sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente y se negó a sí mismo el hecho de estar haciéndolo. Finalmente decidió marcharse.

"... Bueno… te dejo para que te asees y te vistas. La comida estará lista en unos minutos, si es que tienes hambre…" Una vez dicho esto, se marchó.

"...Estúpido..."

Kiyumi se levantó, tomó la bolsa de ropa y se encerró en el baño.

"¿Yumi-chan?" se escuchó una voz de afuera, en la habitación. Sólo había una persona que la llamaba así, y era…

"¡Te encontré!" se abrió la puerta del baño.

"¿Ahora que quieres Botan?" Le respondió la chica demonio sin mirarla, limpiando cuidadosamente su cuerpo con una esponja.

"Quería ver si ya te habías puesto lo que te conseguí" le sonrió la guía. Entonces Kiyumi se quedó estática, pensando '...Si es algo que Botan consiguió… no puede ser bueno... ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de pedirle ropa prestada a alguno de los chicos…?' Entonces Botan interrumpió sus pensamientos "Si no te lo has puesto aún entonces ¡yo te ayudaré!"

"Eh… ¡Espera…¡Oye¡Botan¡¡Suéltame!"

Kurama estaba sentado en el pórtico del templo. Se le veía bastante pensativo, probablemente andaba pensando en lo que había sucedido hace algún momento. En sus manos tenía la cosa brillante que había recogido en aquel momento en que se dirigía hacia el templo. Era un hermoso anillo, con una piedra de un extraño color azul en él... tenía un gran parecido al zafiro pero definitivamente no era uno.

"Kurama"

El pelirrojo volvió la mirada a ver quién lo llamaba "ah… Yuusuke"

"¿sucede algo malo?" Le preguntó el detective, sentándose al lado de él.

"…nada"

"A veces es bueno confiar en los amigos Kurama"

"En serio Yuusuke" le sonrió Kurama "No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas es todo"

"Si tú lo dices" le dijo Yuusuke, resignándose y poniéndose de pie "El almuerzo está listo, la anciana de Genkai me mandó a llamar a todos"

Kurama rió un poco "Claro, enseguida voy"

"¿Eh¿Qué eso que tienes ahí?" preguntó Yuusuke al notar el anillo que tenía Kurama en las manos.

"Es sólo un anillo... Me lo encontré por ahí"

"¿Seguro que no lo robaste?"

Kurama le quedó mirando levantando una ceja.

"Era una broma, cielos…"

"_¡SI TE DIGO QUE NO VOY A SALIR ES PORQUE NO LO VOY A HACER BOTAN!"_

"_¡Pero si se te ve preciosa! Anda que quiero que todos te vean ¿si?"_

Las voces de Kiyumi y Botan se escuchaban a lo lejos.

"¿Y ahora que les pasa?" dijo Yuusuke, dirigiéndose luego con Kurama a ver que sucedía.

* * *

hehehehe ¿Qué ropa extraña le habrá dado Botan a Kiyumi para que se vista¿Realmente estará bonita¿o.. qué parecerá¿Tenía Botan sentido de la moda¿Desde cuadno Yuusuke es tan buen amigo¿Se habrá creido esod e que Kurama se encontró el anillo¿Pensará Kurama usar el anillo para... verse más bonito? XD todo esto y mucho más en el próxmo episodio de... _María la del barrio_... ups.. novela, diré fic equivocado o.o hehehe

Ja-ne!

_**p.s:**_ **_NUNCA_** olvidar dejar reviews o sino haré que Hiei se vuelva gay y se quede con Kuwabara.


	6. El olvido

Weno amigos y amigas (esperen... algun chico está leyendo este fic? o.o) aquí les dejo otro episodio más! quizás les paresca un poco cortito, pero es q la inspiración no me llega T.T necesito una musa q me inspire u.u Kurama¿Serías mi musa?

Kurama: o.o ¿ah?

Yusuke¿Que las musas no son mujeres?

Su-chan (O sea iop): o.o tienes razón... entonces Kurama será... mi Muso!

Luis (mi hermano): Pero Kurama es gay o.o entonces si se le puede decir musa! XD

Su-chan y Kurama: (mirada asesina)

Luis: o.o glup!

Yuusuke: HAHAHAHAHA (Muriéndose de risa)

Luis: (Corriendo por su vida mientras Kurama y yo le perseguimos)

Yuusuke: Bueno ya que por allá están ocupados, me toca decir el disclaimer. "La chibola esta no es dueña de nada de yu yu hakusho, sólo su fic y sus personajes agregados" gracias por su atención.

Su-chan: (Corriendo) y por leer!

Kurama: (corriendo)y por los reviews!

Luis: (corriendo) T.T y por mantener ocupada a mi hermana!

* * *

"¿Eh¿Qué eso que tienes ahí?" preguntó Yuusuke al notar el anillo que tenía Kurama en las manos. 

"Es sólo un anillo... Me lo encontré por ahí"

"¿Seguro que no lo robaste?"

Kurama le quedó mirando levantando una ceja.

"Era una broma, cielos…"

"_¡SI TE DIGO QUE NO VOY A SALIR ES PORQUE NO LO VOY A HACER BOTAN!"_

"_¡Pero si se te ve preciosa! Anda que quiero que todos te vean ¿si?"_

Las voces de Kiyumi y Botan se escuchaban a lo lejos.

"¿Y ahora que les pasa?" dijo Yuusuke, dirigiéndose luego con Kurama a ver que sucedía.

Mientras…

"¡NO, es NO Botan¡Sabes lo mucho que odio usar vestidos!" Le decía Kiyumi a Botan, quien sólo la miraba algo extrañada. Luego dijo "Pero si usas minifalda"

Kiyumi se quedó pensativa un rato, pero luego le respondió "Hay una gran diferencia entre una MINIFALDA y un VESTIDO por si no lo habías notado"

"Entonces te gusta mostrar las piernas" le dijo Botan, lo cual hizo que el medidor de enojo de Kiyumi llegara al tope y más allá...

"SÓLO... (digamos que aquí se detuvo a calmarse un rato)...cierra la boca Botan" dijo Kiyumi resignándose y poniendo una mano en su cara a la vez que pensaba 'llévatela Dios mío'

"Anda, por lo menos mírate al espejo" le dijo Botan empujándola hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero, al lado del armario de la habitación.

"Ya te dije Botan, nada de lo que…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, se quedó atónita mirando al espejo. Se tocó el rostro, luego pasó sus manos por sus hombros y murmuró _"Mamá…" _y pensó 'me parezco tanto... a mi verdadera madre'

En ese momento, Yuusuke y Kurama entraron a la habitación, sorprendiendo a Kiyumi, quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, haciendo que se volteara y su cabello se posara suavemente sobre su hombro. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, con mangas pequeñas y holgadas que comenzaban a mitad de su hombro. Su escote estaba dentro de lo normal (Osea no muy pronunciado) y el vestido era tan largo que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de sus pantorrillas. En sus pies llevaba unos zapatos de taco alto, también blancos, que junto con el vestido; la hacía ver más… delicada. Más "femenina" si quieren decirlo así. Y su cabello. Su largo cabello azul estaba amarrado en una media cola alta, dejando un par de mechones de éste caer, rozando su rostro hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Yuusuke parpadeó un par de veces "¿Es esta la misma chica que estaba bañada en sangre hace un rato?"

"Pues así es" le sonrió la guía "¿Verdad que se le ve bien?" Botan puso sus manos en los hombros de Kiyumi.

"Pues sí, hasta Kurama se quedó atónito" dijo Yuusuke, mirando al chico de reojo.

Claro que esto hizo que tanto Kurama como Kiyumi se sonrojaran. Yuusuke sólo se rió por lo bajo, al igual que Botan.

"Bueno¿Vamos a comer o no?" dijo Yuusuke.

"Eh… sí mejor nos vamos..." le respondió Kiyumi caminando delante de ellos. Claro que casi se cae al tropezarse con los tacos "Estúpidos zapatos" murmuró ella incorporándose.

"Eh… ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Kurama, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Sobreviviré" Le respondió ella vagamente, mientras Yuusuke y Botan reían.

En el comedor...

Todos estaban sentados, comiendo, felices de la vida (si se puede decir así) cuando Yuusuke comentó...

"¿Alguien ha visto a Hiei?"

"Creo que se fue unos minutos después de que llegamos" le respondió Botan.

"¿No tendrá hambre¿O tiene algún sitio a donde ir?" preguntó Kiyumi, mirando a Yuusuke, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Bah, no deberías preocuparte por él, que se muera de hambre si quiere. Total, siempre hace lo que le viene en gana" le respondió Kuwabara.

"Eso es muy triste..." murmuró Kiyumi, mirando a su plato de comida.

Mientras...

Hiei no se encontraba muy lejos. Estaba en uno de los árboles de las cercanías, echado en una rama, descansando. De pronto, sintió una energía acercándose al templo. Sus ojos se abrieron y decidió usar el jagan para ver quien era. Al parecer, esta persona iba ocultando su energía espiritual. Finalmente, decidió seguirle, por pura curiosidad.

Más adelante, había alguien encapuchado, saltando de árbol en árbol hacia el templo. Hiei fue velozmente tras él y logró cortarle en paso en una rama.

"Identifícate" le exigió el demonio de fuego, apoyando su mano en el mango de su espada. El extraño suspiró "¿Qué relación tienes tú con Kiyumi?"

"Más te vale responder a mi pregunta" le amenazó Hiei, sacando su espada.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo la otra persona, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Finalmente la batalla comenzó.

El extraño esquivaba la espada de Hiei, y con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el ojo de la frente del koorime brillara, hizo que el extraño se desconcentrara por un segundo, segundo que le costó la pelea.

Ahora ambos estaban en el suelo. Claro que Hiei estaba de pie, con su espada amenazando el cuello del extraño, quien estaba en el suelo.

"Quién eres y qué quieres..."

"Bueno, has ganado, así que te lo diré" le dijo, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose un poco, sin que Hiei dejara de amenazarle con la espada.

"Mi nombre es Hikari y vengo a buscar a mi hermana mayor" dijo, quitándose la capucha; dejando al descubierto su rostro, y el hecho de que era mujer. Era una chica que aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era de un marrón muy intenso, además de que tenía un par de argollas plateadas en cada oreja. A parte de su capa, vestía con un corsé rojo y unos shorts de cuero negro, al igual que sus botas de taco.

"¿Y por qué habría de creerte?"

"No me creas si no quieres" le dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros "Pero puedo probártelo si quieres. Además, yo trabajo para Koenma. Sólo llévame con ella y verás que ella misma me reconocerá"

"Hn" Hiei bajó y enfundó su espada, claro que sin bajar la guardia "Haz lo que quieras"

Y se marchó.

"Supongo que eso quiere decir que lo siga ¿No?" pensó Hikari en voz alta, mientras le seguía a través del bosque.

Al mismo tiempo...

Un hombre de largo cabello rubio amarrado en una cola, miraba hacia la ventana a su lado, sentado en un sillón, en lo que parecía la sala de una cabaña en el bosque.

"Señor..." se le acercó una joven de cabello naranja y ojos celestes "Venki ha llegado"

"Gracias Kagami, puedes irte"

"Como usted diga" la chica dio una corta reverencia y se marchó. Casi al mismo tiempo entró Venki, recibiendo una mirada de repulsión por parte de la chica que pasaba por su costado.

"Señor Yatsune" Venki se arrodilló.

"Veo que no la has traído"

"No, pero pude conseguir..." comenzó Venki, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente, encontró... un hueco donde debería haber estado el anillo que le quitó a Kiyumi. Comenzó a sudar y a reírse nerviosamente.

"¿Y bien?" Yatsune comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Bueno pues..."

"Kagami"

"No señor, espere, estoy seguro que…!"

"¿Me llamaba señor?" apareció la chica detrás de Venki.

"Mátalo"

"Será un placer" Su brazo se transformó e una enorme cuchilla.

"¡No¡Espere¡Justo antes de atacarla ella comenzó a decir cosas!"

"Kagami, espera un segundo" dijo Yatsune, poniéndose de pie.

Kagami volvió su brazo a la normalidad y murmuró "Demonios..."

"Bien Venki, es tu última oportunidad de darle valor a tu existencia"

"Pues verá señor... ella habló sobre que... Kurama le causaba dolor... y que no debía llorar por él... y piensa que a él no le importa ella"

"Hm…" se sonrió Yatsune "Así que aún guarda ese temor. Supongo que podemos usar eso contra ella"

"Además estaba seriamente lastimada cuando la dejé, además que aún el veneno debe seguir en su cuerpo"

"Dime Venki¿Cuál fue el veneno que usaste esta vez?"

"Pues fue..."

Kiyumi estaba sentada en el porche del templo, mirando al vacío, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" le dijo Kurama, sentándose a su lado.

Ella sin mirarle, ni cambiar la expresión de su rostro le respondió "Ya lo hiciste"

Luego todo se quedó en silencio.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sólo quería saber... sobre lo que sucedió hace más de 15 años"

Ella miró hacia abajo.

"Te refieres a... ¿Nuestra relación?"

Kurama asintió ligeramente.

"Pues no hay mucho que decir..." se sonrió ella "Fueron los 8 años más largos y extraños de toda mi vida"

Kurama le quedó viendo. La verdad no podía creer que había durado tanto con una sola mujer. Claro, si el echo de que haya durado más de un par de semanas ya era mucho.

De pronto, ella se volteó y lo abrazó "Lo siento"

Él parpadeó un par de veces "¿Disculpa?"

"he, de seguro te parezco bastante rara" se rió ella "Quería disculparme por haberte... bueno... "maltratado" todos estos días. Realmente no es tu culpa... el haberme olvidado"

Kurama sostuvo los brazos de ella y se alejó un poco.

"Awww mírenlos, creo que mejor regresamos en otro momento" se escuchó la voz de una chica.

"Hn"

Tanto Kurama como Kiyumi se voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Eran Hiei y una chica de cabello oscuro. Al instante, ambos se voltearon a verse. Luego se soltaron, algo sonrojados; mientras que la chica de cabello marrón se reía.

"¿Dónde has estado hermana¡Te he buscado por todos lados! Ayame me contó acerca de el cazador ese y estaba muy preocupada..."

"Hikari¿No crees que exageras? Puedo cuidarme bien yo sola"

"Si claro, bien que hueles a sangre y me vienes a decir que puedes cuidarte sola"

"¿Disculpa? Yo no soy la que necesita de ayuda cada 5 minutos cuando estamos en misiones"

"¡Si claro, y yo no soy la que necesita ayuda cuando una horda de hombres lujuriosos van corriendo tras de mí"

"¡Óyeme eso sólo ocurrió UNA vez¡Qué esperabas! Si aquella hechicera les había puesto un conjuro a esos humanos¿qué querías, que los matara?"

"Ejem... disculpen..." les interrumpió Kurama "Asumo que se conocen"

"Por desgracia..." le respondió Kiyumi "Ella es mi "hermana menor" Hikari. Nos criamos juntas cuando yo aún era un demonio completo. Ella aún lo es"

Hikari le mandó una mirada asesina a Kiyumi "Si ¿No? Por desgracia..." luego dio una mirada a Kurama "Mucho gusto, soy Hikari. Y tú eres...?"

"Suichi Minamino. O Kurama si prefieres" le respondió él "Gusto en conocerte"

"¿Kurama? Ese nombre..." la chica de ojos azules se quedó pensativa.

"¿No lo recuerdas?" le preguntó Kiyumi "¿El nombre Youko Kurama no te suena por casualidad?"

"¡Ah sí¡Ya lo recuerdo!" dijo Hikari, golpeando la base de su mano con su puño "eh… No puede ser..."

"Sí" le dijo Kiyumi "Pero…" levantó su mano y puso su dedo índice en su boca, como diciéndole que no dijera algo.

"Comprendo..." le respondió Hikari. Luego pensó en agradecerle al chico que la había 'Traído' sin embargo, ya no estaba "Hey¿A dónde se fue el enano?"

"¿Te refieres a Hiei? Mira con qué conciencia lo dices" le dijo Kiyumi. Luego murmuró "Creo que hasta él era más alto que ella"

"Así que se llama Hiei... vaya nombre" murmuró Hikari, pensativa.

"Se fue hace un rato en dirección al bosque" señaló Kurama, sacando a Hikari de sus pensamientos "No debe andar lejos. Siempre es así"

"Ya veo..."

"Si quieres anda a buscarlo" le dijo Kiyumi viendo lo pensativa que estaba su 'hermanita' "Puedo ver que te agrada"

"¡Claro que no! Es demasiado callado para mi gusto. Sólo quería agradecerle"

"Si claro. Bueno creo que deberías aprender esa excelente cualidad de él"

"Ajá…" Hikari le mandó otra mirada asesina.

PDV de Kiyumi

En ese instante sentí como todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Perdí el equilibrio por unos instantes y sentí un intenso pero corto dolor de cabeza... Y todo se lo llevó la oscuridad.

Horas más tarde...

No sé donde estoy. Ahora me encuentro echada en algún lugar... suave y cómodo... todo está oscuro...

Puedo ver una luz que entra por mi ventana... Es la luna me parece. Me levanté a verla. Está muy hermosa y redonda, además de que la noche está despejada y puedo ver con claridad las estrellas.

"Hermana...?" Escuché una voz murmurarme. Enseguida me di vuelta para ver quién había hablado. Era una chica de ojos y cabello oscuros.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor hermana?"

No entiendo... ¿Me habla a mí¿Quién es esta chica?

"¿Kiyumi?"

"¿Quién eres?" los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de par en par "¿Quién es Kiyumi?"

:Silencio:

* * *

_**Sección de respuestas... Para reviews  
**(Mi esquinita para responder algunos reviews n.n) _

**_x.KaoRi-KiTsuNe.x_** ok, en que parte del fic dice Yaoi? -.- si kerías unh yaoi, t sugiero los de dark-kagome-chan, son los mejores ;)

_**Ashiba Fujimiya**_ o.o que makina tu cabecita? andaaa dime, me gustaría mucho saber que piensas n.n, ah y lo de Kuwabara es un incentivo nomas, no t preocupes que Hiei está a salvo ;)

**_Sombri _**oh gracias, gracias, haces que se me suba la moral n.n

_**Misato Takahashi**_ Si, estoy muy ocupada T.T sorry por demorarme en actualizar, y encima escribir tan poco T.T por lo menos alguien me comprende T.T no como Crystal-Jangashi, que me grita y me maltrata T.T


	7. El amargo sabor de aquel pasado

Ufff, me tomé mi tiempo pero al fin está listo n.n espero q les guste este episodio. Creo q es el más largo de todos o.O weno ahi los dejo.

* * *

Kurama estaba sentado en porche del templo donde había estado sentado con Kiyumi hace un rato. Ahora Hikari se encontraba cuidándola. 

El pelirrojo se encontraba pensativo, mientras entre sus dedos, jugaba con el anillo que había encontrado. Lo había examinado y examinado, sin embargo no le encontraba nada extraño. Claro, aparte del hecho de que hace unas horas, la piedra que adornaba el anillo era azul y ahora no tenía color alguno.

¿Tendrá este anillo alguna relación con lo que está ocurriendo últimamente¿O simplemente se le cayó a alguien¿Por qué cambió la piedra de color?

Todas estas preguntas y más pasaban por su cabeza, mientras divagaba jugando con el anillo. De pronto, algo pasó. Su mente se puso en blanco y luego, comenzó a ver escenas extrañas… (Beep, Beep –sí, es un pito XD- antes de seguir, quiero decir que sólo estoy poniendo fragmentos de lo que vio. En realidad, vio MUCHO más, pero como este es un fic, y se pondría muy largo y aburrido si escribo TODO eso, decidí rescatar sólo las escenas más importantes. Gracias por su atención  
P.D: No, las escenas NO SON PORNO, yo sé lo que maquina la mente INDECENTE de ciertos(as) lectores(as); no me quieran sorprender )

_**1ra escena...**_

Había una niña de cabello azul, con orejas y colas de zorro del mismo color, caminando al lado de una mujer adulta que llevaba un vestido blanco y encima, una estola celeste. Tenía un largo cabello negro y ojos lilas, como los de la niña. La mujer se veía de unos 25 años humanos y la niña de 9.

"¿Ya llegamos mamá?"

"No cariño. No te preocupes, ya falta poco" le sonrió la madre.

"Buu... de acuerdo"

"¡Oh mira!" señaló la mujer, al ver una planta de azucena crecer al pie de un árbol "¿No son hermosas?"

"Wow... si, son preciosas" dijo la niña, sentándose al lado de la planta, mirándola curiosamente. De pronto, la mujer tomó una de las flores "Vamos a necesitar esto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya verás Kiyumi, ya verás"

No cabía duda alguna. Se encontraba en el pasado de Kiyumi. Él estaba de pie, al lado de ella y su madre, sin embargo ellas no lo veían.

Luego de una corta caminata, ellas llegaron a un lago. Kurama las había seguido, curioso de lo que harían.

"Quiero que veas con atención lo que voy a hacer Kiyumi. Esto lo debes hacer una vez al año, desde el momento en que tengas la capacidad de tener hijos"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Debes de purificar tu cuerpo. Presta mucha atención, esto es muy importante"

"Claro" la niña asintió, mientras se sentaba a un lado. Su madre se fue acercando al lago mientras se quitaba la estola y así sucesivamente, al mismo tiempo que la escena se desvanecía.

_**2da escena…**_

Ahora un demonio zorro de cabello azul, abrazaba a la misma niña mientras ella lloraba.

"No te preocupes pequeña... todo estará bien"

"Pero papá... mamá... mamá está..."

La niña seguía llorando. Y esta vez, su padre se le unió.

**_3ra escena..._**

Kiyumi iba corriendo por el bosque. Ahora se veía de unos 14 años humanos, además de que ya había aprendido cómo transformarse en un zorro y regresar a la normalidad sin problemas. Se encontraba entrenando con su padre.

De pronto, la joven escuchó unos sonidos extraños. Al adentrarse al bosque para ver de dónde provenían esos sonidos, se encontró con una chica de cabello marrón oscuro sentada al pie de un árbol, con un brazo sobre su estómago. Estaba sangrando y se encontraba muy mal herida, además de que estaba llorando. Inmediatamente, Kiyumi se le acercó, y al tratar de ayudarla se lastimó la mano con el campo de energía que rodeaba a la chica frente a ella. (el cual por cierto, no había notado)

"Em... lo siento no quise asustarte... sólo quería ayudarte..." se disculpó Kiyumi, arrodillándose frente a la chica, quien sólo se limitó a mirarla con temor en sus ojos, además de mucha tristeza. Kiyumi se sintió muy triste al verla así, pero le sonrió, a ver si así al menos lograba que quitara el campo de energía para ayudarle. El campo de energía desapareció, sin embargo; fue porque la chica se había desmayado.

_**4ta escena...**_

Youko Kurama iba corriendo lado a lado con alguien que llevaba una capa y una tela que le cubría el rostro y sólo dejaba a la vista sus oscuros ojos lilas. De pronto, Youko Kurama invocó su látigo de rosa y se dispuso a atacar al desconocido, que invocó a su vez una espada de agua. Como habrás adivinado, (y como nuestro Kurama dedujo) esta persona con capa era Kiyumi. El Kurama actual observaba atónito la pelea entre él mismo en su pasado y Kiyumi. Ellos hablaban algo acerca de un anillo. Al parecer, ambos deseaban robarlo, sin embargo era Kiyumi quien lo tenía.

_**5ta escena...**_

Kiyumi y Youko estaban echados, abrazados, desnudos, pero cubiertos por una manta de pieles al lado de una fogata, en una cueva.

(N/A: Quiero agregar que esto es algo completamente NORMAL en una pareja ¿ok? Por favor sean maduros u.ú –y no pervertidos por favor ù.ú-)

"Kurama..."

"Hm…?"

"¿Tú me quieres de verdad¿O sólo soy otra de tus aventuras?"

"... No lo sé. Sólo sé que contigo me siento diferente"

"...Ya veo"

Hubo un largo silencio...

"Hm, tonta" Youko le dio un beso en la frente y Kiyumi se sonrió. Ella se levantó un poco para alcanzar a unir sus labios con los del Youko.

_**6ta Escena...**_

Ahora Kiyumi se encontraba sola, en una habitación de una tonalidad oscura. Estaba sentada en una cama de un cubrecama rojo y almohadas del mismo color. Esta cama era redondeada y grande, parecía la cama de un rey medieval o algo (la habitación en sí era de una estilo medieval). Alrededor de la cama había unas cortinas rojas y traslúcidas. A ella se le veía bastante asustada y desorientada. Llevaba un vestido blanco de un escote bastante revelador. El vestido terminaba en una diagonal ondeada, le llegaba hasta las rodillas por lo que se veía. Al mismo tiempo, se podía notar que en ambas manos y pies llevaba grilletes, de los cuales salían cadenas que estaban conectadas a la cama.

De pronto, un demonio entró a la habitación, llamando la atención tanto de nuestro Kurama como la de la Kiyumi del recuerdo. Era idéntico a Youko, salvo que a este se le veía mayor y tenía el cabello negro, además de que lo llevaba amarrado ligeramente en una cola. Y sí, era un demonio zorro. Kurama observaba atentamente, mientras el hombre se acercaba a Kiyumi.

"¿Y cómo está mi pequeña?"

Kiyumi sólo le quedó mirando, con un desprecio inimaginable irradiando de sus ojos.

"Oh, vamos no me mires así" El hombre extraño se sentó en la cama también, al lado de ella "Aunque debo admitir que esa mirada de odio te hace ver aún más hermosa"

"Cierra la boca estúpido. Si no estuviera encadenada ya estarías muerto"

"Me gusta tu agresividad, pero me temo que eso no va a hacer que te libere. Y si mal no recuerdo, te había dicho que mi nombre es Yatsune"

'¡Yatsune?' Pensó Kurama mientras veía la escena delante de él.

El hombre se fijó en las muñecas y tobillos de la chica. Tenían marcas de quemaduras y algo de sangre "Veo que has tratado de liberarte reiteradas veces ¿eh? Pero como habrás podido comprobar, estas cadenas están reforzadas por un conjuro especial. No hay nada que puedas hacer para liberarte. Y espero que tampoco guardes esperanzas de que mi hermanito venga a rescatarte. Como ya te había dicho, para él sólo has sido otra del montón. Sólo una hermosa prostituta"

"¡Cállate!"

El Kurama actual veía todo esto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¡Su... hermano? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Él la había raptado sólo para arruinarle la vida a Kurama. Pero... ¿Por qué? Es más, él pudo haberse llevado a cualquiera de sus otras parejas para amenazarlo pero... ¿Por qué se llevó a Kiyumi¿Por qué precisamente a ella? Por lo que había visto, no la trataba muy diferente de sus otras parejas. Sería que...

"La verdad duele ¿no es así?"

"Cállate..." Kiyumi comenzaba a llorar.

"Con cada emoción que demuestras puedo descubrir tus diferentes formas de belleza. Debo admitir que mi hermano tiene muy buen gusto con las mujeres" Él recostó a Kiyumi en la cama, y ella se asustó.

"¿Q-qué haces?"

"¿Qué te parece?" de pronto, él la besó. Ella comenzó a desesperarse y a tratar de empujarlo, pero las cadenas que la sostenían le causaban un intenso dolor cuando ella se movía tan sólo un poco. Entonces, él colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y lentamente comenzó a quitarle el tirante del vestido. Entonces ella comenzó a gritar.

"¡SUÉLTAME¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!"

Pero nada de esto parecía funcionar. Ahora estaba más indefensa que nunca.

"Sshh... tranquila, más te vale estar quieta o te vas a lastimar"

"¡No quiero¡DÉJAME!"

Kurama veía todo esto e incluso trató de ayudarla. Pero simplemente no podía hacer nada. Ya que, al fin y al cabo, lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar dentro de sus recuerdos. No habría manera de cambiarlos. Lo que esta echo, echo está. Aunque cabe mencionar que él jamás se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

"¡KURAMA!" comenzó a gritar ella, a la vez que lloraba.

"No gastes tus energías, él nunca vendrá"

"¡Kurama!"

Ella seguía gritando, y Kurama, derrotado, volteó la vista. Simplemente no lo soportaba.

Youko Kurama nunca llegó.

Todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el porche del templo. Como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por la apariencia del día, no podían haber pasado más de 30 minutos. Fue en ese momento que notó algo: el anillo con el que había estado jugando estaba ahora en su dedo. En aquel instante comprendió todo. El porque Kiyumi sentía algo de odio por él. El porque Yatsune la buscaba también. El porque este anillo estaba en el lugar de la pelea de Kiyumi. Pero lo que no entendía es ¿Por qué perdió su color?

Luego de esto, Kurama se puso de pie y entró al templo.

30 minutos después... (Osea, regresando donde nos habíamos quedadoen el capítulo anterior)

"Oye, oye, oye, no me vengas con esas bromas de mal gusto hermana que…-"

"No entiendo..." Kiyumi se sentó en una esquina de la cama que daba a la pared, mientras abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas "Tengo frío..." y como no iba a sentir frío, si sólo llevaba un camisón de manga corta y un short en plena noche. Aunque no sólo era esto. Quizás efectos del veneno... quién sabe...

Fue entonces cuando Hikari notó que a Kiyumi le faltaba el anillo que siempre llevaba puesto. Sin pensarlo, tomó una de las manos de Kiyumi (donde llevaba el anillo) "¡Tú anillo¿Qué es lo que le pasó?"

Y como sabrán, al haber olvidado quién era, dónde estaba, etc. Era muy susceptible al sentimiento del miedo. Por ello jaló bruscamente su mano al mismo tiempo que gritaba "¡Suéltame!" y salía corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Hikari aún no podía creer lo que pasaba.

La chica corrió y corrió sin ver a donde iba, sólo con la idea de ir a un lugar más seguro... en realidad, estaba muy confundida. Digamos que ahora sabe como se siente un ciervo en un lugar lleno de lobos. Por lo menos, cuando uno que piensa que es así.

:Plop:

Había chocado con alguien. Era Yuusuke. Aunque claro, para ella no era más que un perfecto desconocido.

Yuusuke parpadeó un par de veces "¿Oye te pasa algo? Te noto muy agitada"

Ella le quedó mirando un rato, y al parecer, como vio que se preocupaba por ella (y no tenía cara de malas intenciones), decidió tomarle confianza y le abrazó. Yuusuke se sonrojó un poco "¡O-Oye pero qué…?"

"Ayúdame" murmuró ella, abrazándolo más fuerte y hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

El detective estaba más perdido que nunca. La rodeó con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano se rascaba la cabeza algo confundido aún. Entonces, apareció Hikari.

"Em... amiga mira... lo siento, no quise..." comenzó Hikari, tratando de recuperar la confianza de la "nueva" Kiyumi. Sin embargo ésta se escondió detrás de Yuusuke.

"¿Se puede saber a qué están jugando?"

"Pues..." explicó Hikari "Parece que... Kiyumi ha perdido la memoria"

"¡Qué?" se sobresaltó Yuusuke, mientras la chica detrás de él se alejó un poco.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró Kiyumi "¿Qué le pasó a mis orejas¿Y mis colas¿Dónde están mis padres?" ella cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos "Debo estar soñando... esto es una pesadilla... quiero despertar..."

'No puede ser...' Pensó Hikari "Yuusuke" llamó al detective, captando su atención "Es como si hubiera retrocedido todos estos años hasta su niñez... cuando su madre... cuando sus padres aún estaban con vida"

"¡…Pero qué¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Probablemente sea el veneno. O tal vez..."

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Genkai entró a la habitación. Kiyumi estaba sentada a un lado. Se le veía muy asustada.

"Ha perdido la memoria" dijo Hikari, mirando a Kiyumi "Lo mejor será que uno de nosotros se acerque a ella y la convenza de que todo está bien. Luego, habría que explicarle"

"Déjenla tranquila" sugirió Genkai "Necesita un tiempo para tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de su entorno. Sin embargo, no la pierdan de vista"

Hikari y Yuusuke asintieron.

"De echo, creo que Hikari puede encargarse de ella. Yuusuke, necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo que hablar contigo" replicó Genkai. Yuusuke la miró algo extrañado, pero asintió.

Con Genkai y Yuusuke, en el dojo del templo...

"Ten" La vieja maestra le dio a su alumno un video cassette "Es departe de Koenma"

Yuusuke tomó el video "Que raro... ¿Por qué no me lo mandó con Botan¿Y por qué dármelo en privado?"

"Koenma quiere que sólo tú, o en todo caso, tú y yo nos encarguemos de esto"

"Pero por qué no puede..."

Genkai le interrumpió con un suspiro "Se nota que aún te falta experiencia niño. En la situación en la que estamos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese sujeto llegue a matar a alguno de nosotros o que alguno de nosotros haga algo precipitado. Por ello Koenma prefiere mantener esto lo más oculto posible. Él te seguirá dando misiones a través de mí, ya que es indispensable que te deshagas de ese demonio antes de que Kurama o algunos de los muchachos lo note. No sólo eso, sino que debemos proteger tanto a Kurama como a Kiyumi, quien ahora como vez, ha perdido la memoria; lo cual creo que nos facilitará las cosas. Yuusuke, tú mismo viste lo mal que estaba cuando la trajeron ¿no es así?"

Yuusuke se quedó pensativo, recordando la escena cuando Kurama pasó delante de él con Kiyumi en sus brazos, llena de sangre.

"Supongo que tienes razón anciana... pero yo creo que esa chica merece su venganza"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo Yuusuke. Ese demonio ya ha arrebatado demasiadas vidas, muchas de las cuales no han podido llegar al descanso eterno. Como detective espiritual... no, como humano que eres; por tus amigos, por aquellos que aprecias. Debes hacerlo"

Yuusuke quedó mirando a la anciana mujer un rato. Él sabía que ella tenía razón, sin embargo, la manera en la que ese sujeto le había arruinado la vida a una chica... simplemente no le gustaba. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que lo que decía Genkai era lo mejor...

"De acuerdo"

Genkai sonrió.

"Hn, veo que les gusta ocultar cosas a los demás" Apareció Hiei, apoyado en la puerta del dojo.

"¡Hiei!"

"Espero que comprendas la gravedad del asunto" replicó Genkai, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al demonio de fuego.

"La verdad no me interesa lo que Koenma decida hacer o no. No pienso intervenir en ello. Sin embargo; nadie tiene derecho a interrumpir la venganza de otros. Es una satisfacción que nadie debería dejar de recibir" dicho esto, Hiei volvió a desaparecer.

Yuusuke y Genkai se quedaron viendo donde Hiei había estado parado.

"El dulce sabor de la venganza deja de rastro el amargo sabor del dolor"

Mientras...

Kurama se dirigía caminando hacia la sala, cuando de pronto se detuvo, ya que había oído un ruido muy extraño venir de atrás de él. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Botan se había tropezado con él, terminando en el suelo. Kuwabara llegó unos segundos después.

"¡Oye Botan, cómo pudiste haberme dejado sólo con esa… bestia!"

"¡Era sólo un ratón Kuwabara!" le reclamaba Botan desde el suelo. Luego murmuró "Lo que me dio miedo fue el echo de que te me tiraras encima por ello"

"Ejem..." Kurama aclaró su garganta. Entonces Botan se dio cuenta que estaba sobre Kurama.

"Ay... eh... hehehehe" se rió ella algo nerviosa mientras se sentaba a un lado "Lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes" sonrió Kurama, sentándose en el suelo para luego acomodarse y ponerse de pie. Fue cuando se paró que notó que Hikari y Kiyumi los estaban viendo. No pudo evitar el sentirse algo extraño en ese momento. Entonces, Kiyumi caminó hacia él y se le plantó en frente. Ambos se quedaron viendo un rato. Él la veía algo nervioso y ella... bueno sólo lo miraba, como examinándolo. Justo cuando ella estuvo apunto de abrir la boca para decir algo, él le dijo "Mira, eh... yo..."

Ella inclinó su cabeza a un lado y parpadeó un par de veces "¿Quién eres?" (Awww QUE LENDAAAAA ojalá pudieran ver como me la imagino >. ! kawaii!)

Kuwabara y Botan se quedaron viendo estúpidos (¿Podrían mirar de otra manera? –se nota que me caen rebien XD)

Kurama sólo se quedó estático, mientras Hikari se ponía la mano en el rostro y daba un suspiro.

Luego de las explicaciones (y presentaciones) respectivas...

"Entonces tú eres Kuwabara" Kiyumi señaló a Kuwabara "Botan" señaló a Botan, quien le sonrió y dijo "Así es"

"Y tú eres..." la joven de ojos oscuros le quedó mirando a Kurama, hasta que de pronto dijo "Shuichi Minamino ¿Verdad?"

"No entiendo cómo es que te cuesta recordar su nombre" dijo Hikari, mirando de reojo a Kiyumi, quien sólo la miró y le sonrió "Vaya, ya comienzo a extrañar tu sarcasmo"

"Según sé, existe un polvo amnésico..." dijo Kurama, pausando un momento para recordar el nombre "Es... el polen de la flor de la fantasía. Sin embargo, para tener el poder de borrar tantos años de su vida en tan poco tiempo... habría tenido que mezclarlo con otras pociones, demasiado peligrosas para un cuerpo humano. Ha tenido suerte de ser una reencarnación"

"La suerte no existe Kurama, mucho menos las coincidencias. Sólo existe lo inevitable" agregó Hikari "Es algo que Kiyumi me dijo hace mucho tiempo..." dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para devolverle la memoria?" dijo Botan, mirando tanto a Kurama como a Hikari. Kurama movió su cabeza en señal de negación "No que yo sepa..."

"Quizás..." comenzó Hikari "Quizás haya una forma"

"¿Realmente se puede?" le preguntó Kuwabara.

"Claro" respondió ella "Hace unos instantes, pude ver que el anillo que llevaba Kiyumi en su dedo anular había desaparecido"

"¿Un anillo de compromiso?" dijo Kuwabara.

"No tonto. Es un anillo mágico. Según sé, lo robó de cierto zorro..." dijo Hikari, mirando de reojo a Kurama y luego riéndose "Pero eso es otra historia. Lo importante son los poderes de este anillo. Se le conoce como "El anillo de las memorias" por tener el poder de almacenar los recuerdos de una persona y evitar que así los olvide. En cuanto comienzas a olvidar algo, el anillo te hace soñar con ello, para que nunca lo olvides"

"Vaya..." le interrumpió Botan "Aunque... Claro que puede ser ventajoso en ocasiones, pero imagínense el no poder olvidar algo terrible que te haya sucedido, o quién sabe..."

"Ella así lo quiso. Prefirió arriesgarse antes de... bueno..." Hikari se detuvo antes de seguir. No sabía si debía contar esto. Volteó un momento a ver a Kiyumi, quien parecía estar escuchando atentamente a todo lo que ella decía. Kiyumi miró hacia abajo "Lo último que recuerdo es... que mi madre, luego de llevarme a un lago en un bosque del Makai..." ella se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo de repente "Ella... murió... claro eso fue..." entonces sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo se cerraron fuertemente en puños "...por eso mi papá... estaba llorando..." al parecer, pequeños momentos de su pasado regresaban a ella.

"¿Realmente acabas de recordar eso?" Hikari la miró, parpadeando un par de veces. Kiyumi se volteó a mirarle y asintió "acabo de recordarlo"

"¿No recuerdas algo más?" le preguntó Kuwabara. Kiyumi negó con la cabeza.

"En ese instante que recordaste... ¿Simplemente te vino a la cabeza o...?" le preguntó Kurama.

"De echo... Es como caminar en un laberinto por mi cabeza. De pronto, sentí lo mucho que quería a mi madre... luego a mi padre y entonces me vino eso a la cabeza. Intenté ver algo más, pero es como si necesitara una clave para abrir una puerta a cada recuerdo" le explicó la chica de cabello azul "Por favor" se dirigió a Hikari "Continúa con lo que nos contabas. Quizás pueda recordar algo más"

"De acuerdo" Hikari continuó su relato "Años después de la muerte de su madre, ella me conoció... o debería decir, me encontró. Ella y su padre me aceptaron como un miembro más de su familia, a pesar de todo. Luego de otros varios años, una vez llegamos a... bueno para lo que un humano sería la adolescencia. Entonces, era costumbre que los padres dejaran a sus hijos, libres en el mundo, para que aprendieran nuevas cosas, conocieran nuevos lugares, etc. Fue durante esos años de viaje que Kiyumi se enteró del anillo. Ella era muy apegada a su madre, y según sé, ella tenía mucho miedo de perder esos recuerdos de cuando su madre aún vivía. Por ello se arriesgó y robó el anillo. En consecuencia, conoció a Youko Kurama y luego murió y ahora ella está aquí, al igual que Kurama"

"En pocas palabras, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el anillo y volvérselo a poner ¿verdad?" Dijo Yuusuke, entrando a la habitación. Hikari asintió.

"Yo me encargaré de buscarlo" dijo Kurama, casi al instante.

"Yo ayudaré también" dijo Kuwabara.

"Y yo" dijo Botan.

"No se preocupen" les dijo Kurama, ya que no quería que ellos intervinieran "tengo una idea para encontrarlo. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo y quizás a Hiei"

"¡Claro¡El Jagan de Hiei!" exclamó Botan.

"Entonces eso que tenía en la frente era un Jagan..." dijo Hikari vagamente.

Genkai le dio una mirada a Yuusuke. Él asintió. Esta era una gran oportunidad. Mientras ellos iban en busca del anillo perdido, ellos tendrían tiempo de acabar con Yatsune antes de que alguno de ellos sospechara algo.

"Pero... ¿Cómo encontraremos a Hiei?" Botan preguntó "Nunca está en un solo lugar"

"Aunque al parecer, sí en la misma área" le respondió Hikari "Yo iré a buscarle. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a buscar" Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al bosque del templo "Les encargo mucho a Kiyumi" una vez dicho esto, se marchó.

"Y... ¿Desde cuando conoce ella al enano?" Dijo Kuwabara algo confundido. Kurama se rió "Desde hace un rato"

En el bosque, no muy lejos...

Hiei descansaba en la rama de un árbol, mirando a la luna llena. La miraba intensamente, pero a la vez parecía estar algo distante. Quizás estaría concentrado en sus cosas...

En cuanto cerraba los ojos, no podía pensar más que una sola cosa: Yukina. Con todo este ajetreo, no había tenido mucho tiempo de seguir investigando. Después de tantos años, no lograba encontrarla.

"¿Dónde estás Yukina?" murmuró el koorime, casi quedándose dormido.

"¿Yukina?" se escuchó una voz femenina. Hiei abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio a Hikari mirándole desde el suelo.

"Ah, eres tú" dijo Hiei, regresando sus ojos a la Luna y a la posición en que estaba.

"Pues sí, soy YO" le dijo Hikari algo molesta. Luego saltó y cayó de pie sobre la rama donde estaba Hiei "¿Te importa si me si me siento?"

"Hn, haz lo que quieras"

Hikari suspiró y se sentó.

"¿Realmente eres el clásico niño fingido, antisocial, egocéntrico que se quiere hacer la víctima y por ello se aísla del resto del mundo¿O simplemente eres otra víctima de la vida de Makai?"

"Te sugiero que permanezcas callada. No puedes juzgarme si no conoces mi vida"

"No sabes cuántas veces me han dicho que me calle. Pero al final nunca hago caso"

"Podrías hacer que te maten algún día por eso"

"Lo dudo, pero gracias por el consejo; si no fue una amenaza claro"

:Silencio:

"Eso de tu frente..." dijo Hikari mirando fijamente a Hiei "... ¿Cómo fue que... obtuviste al ojo maligno?"

Hikari trató de tocar la frente de Hiei, pero él la agarró de la muñeca y le dijo "La curiosidad mató a la demonio"

"Ay, de acuerdo, de acuerdo... Es que hace tiempo que no veo uno... un Jagan. Es más, eso fue lo que me distrajo en nuestra pelea. De no haber sido por eso, te habría ganado sin problemas"

Hiei levantó una ceja "Sigue soñando..."

"¿Siempre eres tan detestable?"

"Si me consideras tan irritante¿por qué no te has ido ya¿Qué no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que ser una molestia?"

"Grr... ¡De acuerdo!" Hikari se puso de pie y le gritó a Hiei "¡Mire señor Arrogancia! No podría importarme menos lo que te pasó en el pasado, pero eso no te da derecho a desquitarte conmigo ¡Me oíste?"

Hiei sólo le quedo mirando y le dijo "Si sigues haciendo esto, la rama se va a..."

"¡Cállate y escucha! La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque necesito de la ayuda del Jagan. Mi hermana ha perdido la memoria y necesito encontrar lo único que puede regresarla a la normalidad: El anillo de las memorias. Tú eres el único que puede hacer esto, en el menor tiempo posible, así que por qué no madura un poco y me ayu…-"

:Crack:

"¡ahhh!"

La rama se partió y ambos cayeron. Hikari ya se preparaba para una muy dolorosa caída. La cual nunca llegó. Cuando se dio cuenta, Hiei la estaba sosteniendo bajo un brazo. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente "¡Suéltame!"

"Como quieras" Hiei la soltó, dejándole sentir lo duro que es el piso.

"Ouch... no tenías que ser tan brusco... Pero gracias por no dejarme caer desde allá arriba" le dijo Hikari sobándose el rostro.

Hiei se volteó y decidió marcharse sin decir una palabra.

"¡Espera!"

Hiei se detuvo y volteó.

"¿Vas a ayudarme?"

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Hm… bueno, te propongo un trato"

Hiei la miró con curiosidad.

"Como yo trabajo para Koenma, no tendría inconveniente en entrar y revisar los archivos del mundo espiritual para ayudarte a encontrar algo, o buscar información, lo que quieras. Tendrías a alguien que podría sacar información, entre otras cosas, del mundo espiritual para ti. Claro que te ayudaría sólo si me ayudas esta vez. ¿Qué dices?"

Bueno¿Qué tenía que perder? Tiempo quizás... aunque ella podría serle útil para encontrarla… Pero ¿Cómo confiar en ella?

"¿Aún dudas de mí, Hiei?" le preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos "Si quieres, puedes usar tu Jagan, y así comprobarás que puedes confiar en mí. Además, necesito que encuentres este anillo para Kiyumi. Supongo que puedes comprender lo mucho que ella significa para mí ¿verdad?"

"Realmente, no te gustará que entre a tu mente con el Jagan. En cuestión de segundos, podría ver toda tu vida" Hiei hizo una pausa "De acuerdo, aceptaré tu proposición..."

"Hikari. Me llamo Hikari"

"Hn, trataré de recordarlo"

"No puedo creer lo grosero que eres. No entiendo cómo es que te soportan"

"No entiendo cómo es que no sabes cuando callarte"

Hikari le mandó una mirada asesina "Nos veremos mañana temprano" Le dijo antes de irse.

"Hn"

De ahí no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra. (¡Al fin! XD)

"Waaaaa" Botan se estiró "Ya se ha hecho algo tarde..."

"Será mejor que descansen, mañana tendrán mucho trabajo buscando ese anillo" les aconsejó Genkai. Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir. Claro que Genkai se quedó con Kiyumi esperando a que Hikari regresara.

"Ojalá pudiera recordar..." murmuró Kiyumi, quien estaba sentada al lado de Genkai.

"Todo pasa por alguna razón. Ya recuperarás tu memoria en el debido tiempo"

"Eso espero"

"Phew, ya llegué" dijo Hikari, entrando a la sala "Vaya, parece que después de todo sí existe la gente considerada"

"Será mejor que ustedes dos también se vayan a dormir, mañana habrá mucho que hacer" dijo Genkai, levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"Supongo que sí... Que descanse maestra Genkai" se despidió Hikari.

"Que descanse maestra" le dijo Kiyumi.

Genkai asintió y se fueron a dormir.

Un hombre entró en una habitación muy oscura, en la cual la única fuente de luz era la ventana por la cual pasaba la luz de la luna. El joven que entraba era alto, de un largo cabello celeste (casi blanco) el cual llevaba amarrado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Había unos mechones de su cabello que cubrían parte de su rostro, sin embargo dejaban a la vista sus hermosos ojos azules. En cuanto entró a la habitación, una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro, al ver la figura de un hombre de cabello rubio mirando por la ventana con una copa de vino en la mano.

"Veo que ya has decidido regresar Kaze" le dijo Yatsune sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana "Y bien ¿Qué has averiguado?"

"Ambos se encuentran hospedados en el templo de una anciana llamada Genkai. Están allí junto el detective espiritual Yuusuke Urameshi y sus amigos. Y..." el joven se detuvo un momento, captando al mirada del rubio "La señorita zorra ha perdido la memoria, tal y como tú lo predijiste. Al parecer, Kurama tiene el anillo pero no se lo ha dado aún"

"Ya veo... ese estúpido"

"Sabe que tiene probabilidades de devolverle la memoria con eso, pero aún no ha hecho nada. Me pregunto que habrá visto en el pasado de esa chica que no quiere que recuerde"

Yatsune se sonrió "Muchas cosas de seguro..."

Kaze caminó hasta la ventana, parándose al lado de Yatsune.

"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?"

"Veamos qué hacen en estos días. Estoy muy interesado en ver cómo actuará mi hermano pequeño en una situación como esta. Luego, según cómo reaccionen, pondremos la segunda parte del plan en marcha"

"Hm..." el joven de ojos azules miró hacia la ventana. Hacia donde miraba Yatsune. A la luna.

"¿Qué le vez de interesante?" le preguntó a Yatsune algo aburrido.

"Hay mucho que el ojo no ve a simple vista"

* * *

Traumático el pata este o.O weno aki los dejo

Ja-ne!


	8. Un Trato

Al fin! el 8VO EPI! T.T ya puedo morir en paz T.T no espra... aun no puedo morir en paz, sino el fic se queda inconcluso y mi alma penará por la página de fanfiction hasta que alguien lo termine o.o y eso NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! >. solo YOpuedo terminarlo ¬¬! aunke calculo que como voy de aca salen fácil más de 20 capis o.o weno ahi los dejo con el fic n.n

* * *

Un hombre entró en una habitación muy oscura, en la cual la única fuente de luz era la ventana por la cual pasaba la luz de la luna. El joven que entraba era alto, de un largo cabello celeste (casi blanco) el cual llevaba amarrado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas. Había unos mechones de su cabello que cubrían parte de su bronceado rostro, sin embargo dejaban a la vista sus hermosos ojos azules. Vestía con un jean de color negro medio desgarrado en las rodillas y la basta, que el quedaba grande; tenía un polo rojo de manga corta y llevaba una casaca de jean también negra. En cuanto entró a la habitación, una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro, al ver la figura de un hombre de cabello rubio mirando por la ventana con una copa de vino en la mano.

"Veo que ya has decidido regresar Kaze" le dijo Yatsune sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana "Y bien ¿Qué has averiguado?"

"Ambos se encuentran hospedados en el templo de una anciana llamada Genkai. Están allí junto el detective espiritual Yuusuke Urameshi y sus amigos. Y..." el joven se detuvo un momento para acercarse a Yatsune, captando al mirada del rubio "La señorita zorra ha perdido la memoria, tal y como tú lo predijiste. Al parecer, Kurama tiene el anillo pero no se lo ha dado aún"

"Ya veo... vaya que es estúpido"

"Sabe que tiene probabilidades de devolverle la memoria con eso, pero aún no ha hecho nada. Me pregunto que habrá visto en el pasado de esa chica que no quiere que recuerde"

"Así que indagó un poco dentro del anillo" Yatsune se sonrió "En ese caso, mejor para mí. No puedo decir que estuviera planeado, pero las circunstancias se dieron"

Kaze se apoyó en la ventana, mirando hacia Yatsune.

"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?"

"Veamos qué hacen en estos días. Estoy muy interesado en ver cómo actuará mi hermano pequeño en una situación como esta. Luego, según cómo reaccionen, pondremos la segunda parte del plan en marcha"

"Hm..." el joven de ojos azules miró hacia la ventana. Hacia donde miraba Yatsune; a la luna.

"¿Qué le vez de interesante?" le preguntó Kaze algo aburrido.

"Hay mucho que el simple ojo no ve"

Pasaron los días, y la situación no cambiaba. Salvo que Kiyumi, al pasar de los días (o de las horas pareciera) recuperaba más y más recuerdos. Sabía que había muerto (aunque no recordaba bien cómo fue) y luego "revivido". Pero en todo eso había una pieza faltante. No había Kurama en sus recuerdos. Es más, no sólo no lo recordaba a él, sino que tampoco recordaba ningún hecho relacionado con Kurama.

En estos últimos días, habían estado conviviendo juntos Yuusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kiyumi, Hikari y Botan. Kuwabara, había decidido regresar para unos exámenes de la escuela.

"Buenos días Yuusuke" le sonrió Kiyumi. Eran más o menos las 8.00 am "¿Y este milagro? Parece que hoy va a llover eh..."

"Ja, Ja, muy graciosa" Yuusuke se sentó en la mesa de la cocina "Joder, me levantaron tan temprano sólo para hacerme esperar..."

"¿De qué hablas?" le miró Kiyumi cuestionándole mientras sacaba algo de jugo (ya preparado, no vayan a pensar que su odio a la cocina se ha ido así como así)

"Eh-eh... la verdad no es nada importante" se rió el detective algo nervioso.

"Buenos días" saludó Kurama entrando a la cocina "Vaya¿qué te ha despertado tan temprano Yuusuke?"

"Otro" dijo Yuusuke algo molesto.

"Buenos días...eh¿Quieres algo de jugo?" le sonrió ella, tratando de ocultar el echo de que por un momento se había olvidado su nombre. Kurama sólo la miró algo desanimado y forzó una sonrisa "Claro"

Yuusuke logró notar el leve gesto de Kurama pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Yuusuke" se le acercó Genkai "Ven conmigo"

Yuusuke asintió y siguió a Genkai.

"Me pregunto para qué lo necesitarían tan temprano..." toda esta situación le parecía algo sospechosa a Kurama.

"A lo mejor entrenamiento, o quién sabe, tal vez le vayan a regañar de nuevo. Aunque la verdad no sé qué habrá hecho esa vez" le dijo Kiyumi, al verlo con cara de preocupación.

Entonces, Hiei entró por la cocina sin decir una palabra.

"Buenos días Hiei" le saludó Kurama.

"Hn"

Kiyumi le quedó mirando y le sonrió.

"¿Qué tanto me vez?"

"Me pareces lindo" le molestó Kiyumi.

Hiei se sonrojó un poco "Cierra la boca" y molesto, se fue de la habitación mientras Kurama y Kiyumi se reían.

"Veamos, veamos... qué tenemos aquí..."

Hikari se encontraba en el mundo espiritual, revisando unos archivos.

"Yukina eh... ¡Aquí está! Veamos... Nombre, Yukina; edad... descripción... vamos¿Dónde estas...?"

Siguió revisando hasta que...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"Vaya, así que por eso me pidió que la buscara... pudo habérmelo dicho antes"

**_Flash Back_**

"Oye" Hiei apareció detrás de Hikari, quien se encontraba "entrenando" (o destrozando árboles)

Ella le ignoró.

"Bueno si no quieres que te diga lo que averigüé..."

"Ya te dije que mi nombre es Hikari no OYE" le dijo ella molesta "Bueno ¿Y?"

"Ya sé donde está" le respondió Hiei llanamente, apoyándose en un árbol.

"Y... ¿Dónde está?"

"Primero cumple tu parte del trato"

Hikari dio un suspiro.

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Quiero que busques a una Koorime llamada Yukina"

"Una... ¿Koorime¿Qué querrías tú con una Koorime?"

"Eso no te importa. Un trato es un trato"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, luego se encogió de hombros "Como quieras"

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"Vaya..."

"¿señorita Hikari?" George (mejor conocido como Ogri) entró en la habitación.

"¿Qué hay George?" le dijo ella sin quitar los ojos de la información.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pasando el tiempo ¿Cómo la vez?" le dijo ella con un tono sarcástico.

"Em... bueno eh..." George aclaró su garganta "Necesito pedirle un favor"

"Claro¿Qué necesitas?"

"Pues... el señor Koenma se olvidó esto cuando se dirigía al templo de la señora Genkai" El ogro le entregó un video.

"Ya veo" dijo ella tomando un video cassette en sus manos "A Koenma nunca se le quitará lo irresponsable"

"Se lo encargo mucho por favor, esto es información para la próxima misión del señor Yuusuke"

"¡Oye pero, aún no hemos solucionado lo de...!"

"Comprendo como se siente pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora. Aunque últimamente le he visto hablar con el señor Yuusuke muchas veces. Yo creí que le entregaba información a través de Botan..."

Hikari comenzó a sospechar "Ya veo... Y dime George"

"¿Si?"

"¿De qué trata esta nueva misión de Yuusuke?"

"Pues según sé, tiene que rescatar a una doncella de hielo (Koorime) de un millonario que comercia en el mercado negro"

Hikari se sonrió "Gracias George, eso es todo lo que quería saber" pasó corriendo a su lado dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla "Nos vemos"

George se sonrojó.

"Buenos Días Yuusuke" le saludó Koenma. (No, aún no se ha transformado en adolescente)

"¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me levantaste tan temprano?" le dijo fastidiado Yuusuke, luego bostezó.

"Nos vamos" resumió Genkai

"¿eh?"

"He descubierto la localización del cazador" le respondió Koenma.

"Nos iremos nosotros tres a acabar con este problema de una buena vez" agregó la maestra.

"No sabía que Koenma peleara..."

"¡No seas tonto! No voy a ser yo quien los acompañe" le dijo Koenma.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Yo les ayudaré" apareció un joven de cabello verde oscuro y ojos celestes. Llevaba el cabello corto y con un par de mechones rodeando su rostro. Vestía pantalones color marrón claro, un polo de manga larga color blanco y una camisa abierta, de manga corta, color azul oscuro. El muchacho se veía de unos 12 años.

"ge… ¡Pero si es sólo un niño!"

"Para tu información Yuusuke Urameshi, Tengo tu misma edad, aunque afortunadamente, no tu mentalidad de troglodita" le dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Pero que…!" Yuusuke estuvo a punto de agarrarlo a golpes pero se detuvo "Bah, no voy a gastar mis energías en un niño engreído como tú"

"Haz lo que quieras"

"Ya dejen de comportarse como bebés" les regañó Genkai.

"Su nombre es Kieru Tsukihiro. Lleva trabajando unos meses con nosotros, pero ha demostrado una habilidad y fuerza increíble. Estoy de seguro que les será de mucha ayuda" les dijo Koenma "Bien, ahora les revelaré la localización del escondite de Yatsune..."

"Ten" Hikari le lanzó el video a Hiei, quien lo cogió sin quitar sus ojos de ella.

"Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato. Ahora dime¿Dónde está el anillo?"

Hiei miró el video, luego a Hikari "Lo tiene Kurama"

"¡Qué¿¡Y se puede saber por qué...?"

"Pregúntaselo a él" El Jaganshi se marchaba.

"Cuando termines de verlo, dáselo a Yuusuke, de otra forma sospecharán"

"Hn"

"Hiei"

Él se volteó.

"¿No has notado que... últimamente Yuusuke está algo extraño? Eso sin contar sus inexplicables 'desapariciones' de tiempo en tiempo. Y no sólo él, sino también la maestra Genkai"

Hiei sabía de qué se trataba todo esto. Decirle la verdad o mentir: he ahí el dilema. ¿Cambiaría en algo las cosas si le dijera? Pues de hecho, ya estaba adivinando lo que haría.

"No es de tu incumbencia" le respondió fríamente el demonio de fuego "Aunque irónicamente, tal vez lo sea"

Dicho esto, Hiei se marchó. Hikari se quedó confundida un rato, pero decidió dejar el tema a un lado por el momento e ir a ver a Kurama. Alguien le iba a dar una MUY BUENA explicación.

'Si es lo suficientemente lista, se dará cuenta. Si no, no vale la pena que se entere' pensó Hiei, quien se encontraba ahora descansando en un árbol del 'patio' trasero del templo.

Kurama se dirigía a su habitación.

"_Te odio. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Déjame sola. Jamás entenderás lo que se siente que primero te digan que te aman y que luego te traten como si nunca te hubieran visto"_

Aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas en la memoria de Kurama como escritas con fuego. Jamás olvidaría el enojo y decepción con la que Kiyumi le dijo eso.

"_Lo siento, no es tu culpa... el haberme olvidado"_

y la tristeza con la que le dijo esto.

Finalmente entró para darse con la sorpresa de que Hikari estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en su cama.

"Bien, te esperaba"

"Hiei te contó ¿No es así?" le dijo Kurama.

_**Flash Back**_

"¿Estás seguro Kurama?" le dijo Hiei al zorro, apoyado en una pared de la habitación "No creo que su 'hermana' esté muy contenta con eso"

"No es necesario Hiei. Ya ha ido recordando gradualmente" le respondió el pelirrojo, refiriéndose a Kiyumi.

"Bueno has lo que quieras. Yo tengo información que revelar" Hiei le dio a entender a Kurama lo que sucedía.

"Adelante, no pienso detenerte"

Hikari se puso de pie.

"¿Se puede saber por qué no le has dado el anillo? Si supuestamente tú estabas ayudando a encontrarlo"

Kurama cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Ya recordó lo que tenía que recordar"

"¡De qué demonios hablas?"

"Hace unos días, pude ver sus recuerdos. Gracias al mismo anillo"

"Ya veo... entonces viste todo... lo que le..."

Kurama asintió.

"Eso no fue tu culpa Kurama, y lo sabes"

"No directamente" el pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

"Y dime¿viste lo que sucedió después?"

Kurama levantó la vista.

"Me refiero a cuando me volví a encontrar con ella"

_**Flash Back**_

Hikari se encontraba viendo por una ventana del mundo espiritual, cuando una chica de cabello azul, vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda, un chaleco y botas de cuero negro se le acercó.

"Ya despertaste hermana" le sonrió Hikari.

"S-sí... Buenos días" dijo Kiyumi, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

"¿Volviste a tener otra pesadilla?"

Kiyumi se volteó a mirarla, suspiró y asintió vagamente.

"A veces... creo que hubiera sido mejor empezar desde cero en el mundo humano, sin recuerdos. Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

Kiyumi miró en todas direcciones, para ver si había alguien alrededor. Luego se dirigió a Hikari.

"La verdad, estaba decidida a morir y volver a comenzar. Quería abandonar ese... cuerpo. No lo soportaba. Sin embargo, en el último instante me di cuenta que... prefería recordar todo lo que había pasado, antes que olvidarle"

"Te refieres a..."

"Youko Kurama. Aún guardaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día. Sé que esta vivo..."

Hikari le quedaba mirando. Hablaba tan cariñosamente de él. Se notaba a leguas que aún le amaba.

"Hermana..."

"Y a la vez... eso me irrita. Una parte de mí lo culpa de todo lo que pasó. Y al mismo tiempo, siento como si mi orgullo estuviera roto por haberlo amado. Es una sensación terrible" Kiyumi se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió al despacho de Koenma "Bueno, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer; lo hecho, hecho está... ¿ne?" le sonrió a Hikari. Ella sólo le veía de lejos, notando una gran tristeza en su sonrisa, pero a la vez una pizca de felicidad.

"Hermana... ¿Te arrepientes de haber recordado?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pude recordarte a ti, a mis padres... y a él. Después de todo, no todos son recuerdos malos"

…

"Si ella hubiera querido, hubiera olvidado todo. Pero decidió recordar a aquellos que la queremos y sobretodo... a ti"

Kurama le quedó viendo.

"En este momento, por extraño que parezca, no puede recordarte ni a ti ni nada relacionado contigo. Pero sé que si le devuelves el anillo te recordará. ¿No crees que es lo mejor para ambos?"

"Ella... no necesita recordarme, ni nada de lo que le pasó en aquel entonces. No extrañará ni sufrirá por algo que no recuerde"

"¿Por qué no dejas que sea ella la que tome la decisión¡Ella te ama y lo sabes!"

"Y por eso terminó siendo violada y luego se suicidó"

"... ¡Y tú crees que me no me importa que la lastimen?" le gritó Hikari agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa "¡Para eso estamos nosotros Kurama¡Para cuidarla¡Para ver que no le pase nada¡Para eso están sus seres queridos!" Finalmente lo soltó y se calmó un poco "Yo sé que te duele que no te recuerde, tanto como a ella le dolía. Pero dime¿Hubieras preferido dejar esos momentos que vivieron en el olvido y dejar las cosas como estaban¿O acaso preferiste saber la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera?"

Kurama no respondió nada. Se quedó estático, mirando a la chica frente a él.

"Recuerda que, junto con los recuerdos dolorosos y difíciles, siempre vienen aquellos que nos traen felicidad, Kurama. Lo que sea que hagas, hazlo pensando en cómo se sentiría ella realmente. Y también... es bueno que pienses en ti de vez en cuando"

Dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Weno q les parece eh? me alegra que aun haya genteq haga reviews, a diferencia de otros ¬¬ q primero tan q me fastidian con q actualice y luego no hacen ni un miserable review ¬¬

weno, Ja-ne!


	9. Lo que el viento se llevó

IEEEEE! capítulo 9! y más rápido de lo que imaginaba T.T q emoción, 1ra vez q no me gritan x demorarme T.T weno q puedo decir, rescatando las SABIAS palabras de Shuichi Shindou "Por favor soy un PROFESIONAL, los profesionales no tenemos bajones (o falta de inspiración)"

* * *

"Recuerda que, junto con los recuerdos dolorosos y difíciles, siempre vienen aquellos que nos traen felicidad, Kurama. Lo que sea que hagas, hazlo pensando en cómo se sentiría ella realmente. Y también... es bueno que pienses en ti de vez en cuando"

Dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación.

Kiyumi se hallaba sentada en la sala, bebiendo un té. Vestía una falda-jean plisada, una blusa blanca de manga hasta el codo y una casaca de jean amarrada a la cintura. Claro que estaba sin zapatos por estar dentro del templo.

Dio un suspiro.

"No puedo creer que tantas personas se alojen aquí y el templo esté tan vacío... que aburrido..."

**_Flash Back_**

"¿A dónde van?" Preguntó Kiyumi, apoyándose en el porche del templo; al ver a Yuusuke, Genkai, Koenma y otro chico marchándose.

"Eh... pues..." comenzó Yuusuke "Vamos a..."

"Vamos a entrenar a con él" Genkai interrumpió a Yuusuke, señalando al chico de cabello verde.

El muchacho se sonrió y se acercó a Kiyumi. Tomó su mano y se la besó "Tsukihiro; Tsukihiro Kieru. Es un placer conocerla señorita..."

"S-sukiyaki Mizuko" Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que sonreía nerviosa con una gota en la cabeza "el placer es mío"

"Ahora se cree James Bond el niñato" dijo Yuusuke cruzándose de brazos. Entonces, notó que una sonrisa extraña se había formado en el rostro del muchacho. Inmediatamente Yuusuke lo jaló del brazo.

"O-oye ¡Qué demonios te pasa idiota¡¡Suéltame!" le reclamó el chico, tratando de zafarse de Yuusuke.

"Deja de hablar estupideces y vámonos ya NIÑITO DE MAMÁ" Yuusuke se llevó al chico, mientras Genkai se limitó a dar un suspiro y seguirlos. Mientras, a lo lejos se oía al chico gritar "¡A QUIÉN LE DICES NIÑITO DE MAMÁ, HIJO DE..."

Kiyumi dio un suspiro.

"Pequeña..."

Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Pequeña..."

Una voz que le daba escalofríos. Una voz que parecía llegar hasta el rincón más oscuro de su corazón y sacar a flote sus más horribles pesadillas. Una voz que se había quedado grabada en su mente, que no tenía origen, pero de algún modo, se hallaba allí.

"Pequeña, ven a mí"

Con curiosidad y algo de temor, se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el bosque detrás del templo.

"Ven..."

"¡Quién eres?" preguntó agresivamente, tratando de ocultar su temor.

Un joven de cabello celeste, Kaze; se le acercó.

"Ven conmigo. Yo te llevaré al lugar en el que está quien te llama" le dijo, tomando la mano de la chica de cabello oscuro.

"¡No!" ella jaló su mano bruscamente. Recuerdos venían a su mente. Recuerdos de gritos... de dolor... de humillación... de desesperación...

"Te llevaré con el que te ama" le dijo Kaze suavemente, volviendo a tomar su mano. Esta vez ella se quedó quieta.

Hikari se dirigía al bosque a entrenar, para relajarse un rato, cuando presenció lo que ocurría.

"¡Quién demonios eres tú¡Suelta a mi hermana!" le gritó Hikari, corriendo a atacar a Kaze. El sacudió su cabeza lentamente "Demasiado tarde"

Y con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, desapareció en un remolino de viento. Junto con Kiyumi.

"Hermana..." Hikari murmuró. Se la habían llevado delante de sus narices y ella no había podido hacer nada.

Hiei apareció, caminando hacia el templo.

"Oye" él demonio de fuego la llamó "¿Qué haces ahí parada?"

Hikari se volteó lentamente. Su cabello cubría sus ojos.

"Se la llevó"

Hiei la miró confundido.

"Se la llevó... y ¡No hice nada!" Hikari calló de rodillas al suelo "¡Cómo pude volver a fallarle!"

Hiei se le acercó "¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Ese sujeto era... era Kaze. La mano derecha de Yatsune" Hikari se levantó "Todo este tiempo... lo más probable es que ya sabían en donde estábamos, sólo esperaron el momento adecuado para llevársela... de nuevo"

Hiei movió su vista de Hikari hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Se situó al lado de Hikari, sin quitar la vista del bosque "Avísale al Kurama que están al noreste de aquí"

"¿Eh?"

"Puedo sentir su poder demoníaco a unos 18 kilómetros de aquí"

"¡O-oye espera!"

Hiei desapareció.

"Demonios..."

"Maldición, esto es como subir y bajar 100 veces las escaleras del templo anciana" se quejó Yuusuke mientras subían una 'pequeña colina'

"¡Deja de quejarte y camina¡Esto no es nada comparado con el entrenamiento que te espera!"

"¡Más entrenamiento? Creo que después de esto me tomaré unas largas vacaciones..."

"Lo que sucede es que un anciano como él ya no está para estos trotes..." dijo Kieru, caminando sin una gota de sudor en la frente.

"¡Pensé que dijiste que teníamos la misma edad!"

"Pensé que dijiste que yo era un mocoso"

"Claro, cuando te conviene nomás"

"¡Shh¡Al suelo!" Genkai los empujó al suelo, ambos cayendo de cara y sintiendo mucho dolor (n.n)

Un remolino de viento apareció, dejándose ver luego a un chico de cabello celeste abrazando a una chica de largo cabello azul.

"¡Pero qué...?" Yuusuke gritó en voz baja (¿es posible hacer eso? O.o)

Genkai sólo cambio su expresión a una más preocupada. Sin embargo el muchacho a su lado sólo observaba.

"Esto cambiará un poco los planes" dijo Genkai.

Kurama corría lado a lado con Hikari.

"_¡Kurama! Tenemos problemas... Graves problemas..."_

Hikari se volteó a verle un instante.

"_¡Cómo que se la llevó?"_

"_Yo... No pude..."_

"_Eso no importa ahora, además no es tu culpa. Démonos prisa"_

"_Sí..."_

La joven demonio volvió su vista nuevamente al camino.

Kiyumi iba caminando en el interior de lo que parecía una cabaña, mientras miraba desconfiada a sus alrededores.

De pronto se detuvo.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" le preguntó al joven que caminaba tras ella.

"Fuiste tú la que decidió venir ¿o no? Más bien a mí me correspondería hacerte esa pregunta" le dijo, adelantándosele para abrir la puerta a una habitación "Adelante" le señaló la entrada para hacerla pasar. Kiyumi le quedó mirando un rato, luego entró en la habitación. En el fondo se podía distinguir la silueta de alguien sosteniendo una copa de vino, con algo de vino en ella por supuesto. Mientras más se le acercaba Kiyumi, más podía distinguir a la persona. Se detuvo una vez que pudo verlo bien, a un par de metros de él. Era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio; el cual llevaba ligeramente amarrado en una cola. Vestía con ropa semi-elegante; zapatos y pantalones negros, con un saco de igual color; además de una camisa color púrpura, con un botón suelto.

"Bienvenida, pequeña"

Kiyumi se quedó fría en donde estaba.

"Esa voz..." comenzó a murmurar "Yo..."

"Demonios..." murmuró el demonio de fuego mientras corría por el bosque. Hace ya buen rato que les había perdido de vista, al sujeto extraño y a Kiyumi. Su energía demoníaca había simplemente desaparecido.

"¡Hiei!-¡Hiei!" se escucharon un par de voces a lo lejos.

Finalmente, Kurama y Hikari le habían dado el alcance a Hiei.

"¿Sabes... en dónde están?" le preguntó Hikari, recuperando el aliento.

"¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo?"

"Claro, gracias por ser tan agradablemente sarcástico"

"Mira quién habla de ser sarcástico..."

"¿Podrían calmarse los dos? No creo que sea buen momento para sus peleas" trató de calmarles Kurama.

"Hn"

"Hn"

Kurama resopló "Dime Hiei¿no tienes por lo menos una idea de donde pueden estar?"

"Perdí el rastro de su energía hace unos minutos. No puedo encontrarlos ni con el Jagan"

"No puedo creerlo... Y lo peor de todo es que no logro orientarme en este bosque..." Hikari se sentó en una piedra a un lado "Es muy extraño..."

"Ahora que lo dices... me sorprende que nos hayamos encontrado tan rápido con Hiei..."

Hiei lo miró pensativo, pero no dudaba de lo que decía el zorro "No recuerdo haber regresado o algo parecido mientras buscaba..."

"Miren ¿Qué es eso de allí?" Hikari señaló una piedra que se veía muy extraña.

Los tres se acercaron a la piedra. Kurama se agachó y notó que la piedra parecía cortada. Como si hubieran cortado la imagen de la piedra y le hubieran pegado en el lado que falta una mitad que no le correspondiese. Y no solo era la piedra, sino también el árbol detrás de ella, el cielo, el suelo... pero sólo en esa parte.

"No puede ser..."

"Es como si..."

"...Las dimensiones hubieran sido cortadas y pegadas juntas. Estamos atrapados" concluyó Kurama.

* * *

hehehe weno aki los dejo,ya saben REVIEWS eh! u.ú si no NADA

n.n bye bye


	10. El Laberinto Dimensional

Hehehe, TA TAN! he regresado a la vida! seee con un capítulo versión extendida XD para resarcir mi falta u.u HONTONI GOMEN NASAI! T.T

y... creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir...

ah! graxias por el apoyo y los reviews n.n

y...

adoren a MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!

n/a: Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenece a su creador, a mi solo los personajes fictios que NO pertenecen a la serie que veis aqui n.n

* * *

"¿Qué sucede?" el rubio se le acercaba mientras Kiyumi retrocedía ¿No me recuerdas?"

El brazo de Kaze la detuvo y la empujó ligeramente hacia Yatsune. Claro que para Kaze, empujar ligeramente no es lo mismo que para nosotros, por lo que Yatsune terminó sujetándola.

"Hacía mucho que no te tenía entre mis brazos, Kiyumi" le susurró al oído, dándole luego un beso en la mejilla. Ella estaba temblando, no sabía como reaccionar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me duele que no me recuerdes cariño..." Yatsune sujetó el mentón de Kiyumi, acercando su rostro lentamente al suyo "...Que ya no me ames como antes..."

Mientras ella le miraba sorprendida (y algo ruborizada), él se agachó hacia ella. Ya podían sentir la respiración uno del otro... pero Kiyumi se sentía mal. Sentía como si estuviera traicionando a alguien. Pero no entendía por qué se sentía...culpable. Regresó en sí misma y empujó a Yatsune lejos de ella.

"Yo... no te conozco; jamás te había visto antes en mi vida. Me gustaría que me dieras algunas explicaciones" dijo ella recuperando su compostura.

"Como quieras" el rubio se encogió de hombros, luego le extendió su mano "Ven conmigo y te diré todo lo que quieras saber"

La chica de cabello oscuro le miró algo desconfiada, pero ruborizada. Caminó hacia él pero no tomó su mano, más bien se fue de largo.

"Esa es mi chica" murmuró Yatsune antes de alcanzarla.

...

"¿Y bien?" dijo Hikari "Vamos, somos tres; ALGO se nos tiene que ocurrir"

"¿Quieres callarte y pensar¿O acaso es demasiado para ti?" Hiei abrió un ojo para verla.

"Pues la verdad hasta ahora no te he escuchado aportar NADA lucrativo"

Kurama dio un suspiro.

"Eh... ¡Anciana Genkai! Son Kurama, Hiei y Hikari" se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

"Esa no es la voz de..." comenzó Hikari.

"Es Yuusuke" le reconoció Kurama.

Yuusuke, Genkai y Kieru corrieron hacia ellos.

"Ya veo, aún no se les ha ocurrido nada para salir del problema..." afirmó Genkai. Kurama y Hikari asintieron.

"Es extraño, en cuanto entramos a este lugar... es como si estuviéramos en un laberinto" Yuusuke se quedó pensativo.

"¿Todo laberinto tiene un salida no es así? No creo que este sea la excepción" dijo Kieru, apoyándose en un árbol.

"Es cierto ¿Quién es el niño de allí?" Hikari señaló a Kieru.

"Grr... ¡Soy Kieru Tsukihiro y tengo 16 años¡16 AÑOS!" el chico de cabello verde estaba furioso.

"hehehe... gomen, gomen..." se disculpó Hikari algo nerviosa.

"Yuusuke"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Por qué están aquí?" preguntó Kurama.

"Vinimos a entrenar es todo" le respondió el detective.

"Me refiero al verdadero motivo"

"Es demasiada coincidencia que justo vengan a entrenar en el sitio donde se encuentra Yatsune ¿no creen?" agregó Hikari.

"Eh..."

"¿No creen que ya es tiempo de que les digan?" les sugirió Kieru, con un tono aburrido.

"Tú porque mejor no te callas maldito mocoso..."

"Él tiene razón Yuusuke" le dijo Genkai.

Yuusuke dio un suspiro "Bueno por mí no hay problema"

"¿Y bien?" Hikari comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Pues..."

"¿Qué te parece¿Es de tu agrado?"

Yatsune había llevado a Kiyumi a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había todo tipo de plantas y flores. Azafranes, Narcisos, Tulipanes, Lirios, Petunias, Rosas de varios colores, Azucenas... era un jardín realmente hermoso, de variados colores que se mezclaban en perfecta armonía. Un placer para los ojos. Aunque uno no podía el evitar preguntarse cómo es que florecían tantos tipos de plantas en un solo lugar.

"Aún no me has explicado nada..." le reclamó Kiyumi, mientras se acercaba a las azucenas. Se arrodilló frente a ellas y se quedó admirándolas.

"Bien..." Yatsune se acercó a ella "¿Quieres la verdad?"

"No, fíjate que estoy aquí como estúpida para que me mientas¡Pues claro que quiero que me digas la verdad! Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿quieres?"

Yatsune se rió y se sentó junto a ella "Había extrañado tanto tu forma de hablar. Te he extrañado tanto todos estos años..." la rodeó con un brazo jalándola hacia él. Ella sin dudarlo dos veces se lo quitó de encima se puso de pie "¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa¡Deja de... tocarme!" le reclamó abrazándose a sí misma "Por alguna razón me pone los nervios de punta..."

"¿Será porque ya te habría tocado antes?"

Kiyumi lo miraba molesta. Sin embargo, de alguna manera se sentía como un conejo atrapado por un zorro. La ironía...

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me refiero a cuando éramos..."

Un sonido interrumpió la conversación de los muchachos. Yuusuke sacó un compacto del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo abrió.

"¡Yuusuke!"

"¿Qué sucede ahora Botan?"

"Bueno pues..."

"¡URAMESHI!" salió la voz a todo volumen del compacto, tanto así que Yuusuke se lo tuvo que alejar "¡Cómo se te ocurre ir solo a una misión¡Sin el gran Kazuma Kuwabara, estarías ya muerto! –.De nuevo.-"

"¿No que ya no querías involucrarte más en mi trabajo Kuwabara?"

"Ah. eso.. no es...¡Es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando hay una doncella en peligro!" dijo Kuwabara en un tono solemne.

"JAJAJA DONCELLA!" Hikari se moría de risa "¡Ay Dios santo¡¡A quién le viene a decir doncella!" XD

Kurama se acercóy habló al compacto "Botan ¿Crees que podrían venir a darnos una mano? Necesitamos algo de ayuda aérea"

"¿Aérea?" le cuestionó Yuusuke.

"¡Claro! Botan puede ver desde arriba y de lejos el corte de dimensiones gracias a que puede volar. Dile que traiga a Kuwabara también, es demasiado arriesgado que Botan venga sola a este lugar" concluyó Hikari.

"¿Y para qué necesitamos a un idiota cómo él?" le reclamó Hiei.

"¿No has escuchado la frase 'mientras más mejor'? o ¿'Mejor que sobre a que falte'?" le respondió ella. Hiei levantó una ceja "¿y si no qué?"

"Olvídalo"

"De todas maneras creo que le necesitaremos" dijo el detective "¿Puedes venir Kuwabara¿O es demasiado peligroso para ti?"

"¡PERO QUE HAS DICHO¡YO, KAZUMA KUWABARA, TE ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES UN HOMBRE YUUSUKE URAMESHI!"

"Vaya sujeto para más ruidoso" murmuró Kieru.

En menos de unos minutos Kuwabara ya había llegado. Botan le dejó a unos metros del lugar afectado, para así ella darles las direcciones necesarias a través del compacto de Yuusuke.

"Es increíble" dijo Botan "Está cortado en más de 20 dimensiones"

"¡Qué!"

"Pero creo que hay manera de reducir la distancia si les doy indicaciones, ya que por lo que puedo ver, algunas partes dirigen al exterior… ¡Esperen!"

Todos se acercaron a ver el compacto "¿Qué sucede Botan?"

"Puedo ver... es... algo como una cabaña en centro de todos los cortes... puedo ver un jardín... Creo que hay alguien allí... si me acerco más..."

"Lo siento señorita, pero me temo que ya intervino demasiado" se oyó una voz masculina, luego de la de Botan.

"¡Botan¡Quién está allí?" Yuusuke exclamó, acercándose al compacto.

"Mi nombre es Kaze. Mucho gusto" Se pudo ver la imagen de un hombre de cabello celeste en el comunicador. En ese momento, Botan dio un grito y se perdió la imagen.

"¡Botan!"

La imagen reapareció; se veía a Kaze cargando a Botan sobre un hombro "Nos veremos dentro de poco" Se perdió la señal nuevamente.

"Maldición"

"Esto se está complicando más de lo que esperábamos..." dijo Hikari.

"Lo único que nos quedaría sería probar todas las dimensiones" concluyó Yuusuke.

"¡Pero tardaríamos demasiado!"

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor Kuwabara?" Le reclamó el detective.

"Es mejor que no hacer nada" intervino Kurama "Por ahora sólo hay tres dimensiones visibles, creo que lo mejor será separarnos en grupos y buscar"

...

"¡Eso es mentira!" gritó Kiyumi, alejándose de Yatsune.

"Es lo más lógico. Es lo que alguien como él haría. Lo que un legendario e infame ladrón haría"

"¡Kurama jamás me haría daño!" la joven se apoyó en la pared hacia la cual había retrocedido y bajó la cabeza "Además yo... yo no recuerdo tal cosa"

"Y dime... ¿Puedes recordarlo a él? No puedes recordar nada que tenga ver con él ¿no es así?"

"¿Cómo es que tú…?" Ella levantó la cabeza, pero Yatsune aprovechó esta oportunidad para besarla. Inmediatamente, Kiyumi intentó soltarse pero no podía. Luego de un rato, logró alejarse de él, pero...

"Me siento... mareada..." su visión se nublaba. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue la sonrisa de satisfacción de aquel demonio-hombre.

_"¡Te dije que me soltaras!" Una joven demonio-zorro de cabello azul y ojos violetas, le gritaba a otro de su misma especie, de cabello plateado y ojos dorados. El Youko la había tomado de las muñecas y luego empujado hacia un árbol cercano. _

_"Ahora te haces la difícil ¿eh?" _

_"¡De qué demonios estás hablando!" Kiyumi seguía tratando de zafarse de él, pero todos sus intentos parecían inútiles, pues él la sujetaba con más fuerza y aprisionaba su cuerpo entre el de él y el árbol. _

_Kurama rozó sus labios ligeramente con el oído de la chica "¿Sabías que este tipo de juegos despierta el instinto de conquista de un hombre?" _

_El oír esto, y sentir su respiración tan cerca, causó que se ruborizara violentamente, mientras su respiración se agitaba, y una ligera gota de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro. _

_"¡Deja de hablar estupideces y suéltame!" Ella le insistió, pero él forzó un beso, mientras sostenía ambos brazos de la chica con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro, luego el cuello y así sucesivamente; mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de la kitsune. _

Kiyumi se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba recostada, con el rostro ruborizado, sudando y su respiración agitada.

"Ya despertaste" El mismo hombre alto y rubio de antes se le acercó "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Entonces... él... no... no lo puedo creer..." Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse desde sus ahora opacados ojos hasta sus tiernos labios, de los cuales sólo salían dos palabras "¿Por qué?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" El rubio se sentó a su lado, le acarició el rostro y luego le obligó a levantar la mirada suavemente "Eres hermosa; encantadoramente agresiva. No hay hombre que en ninguno de los tres mundos pueda resistirse a ti. ¿Realmente crees que un sujeto como él haya podido resistirse a eso?"

Ella miró hacia un lado, sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable. Esto no era como nada que ella hubiera afrontado antes. Simplemente quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante, terminar con esto... En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que antes había sentido algo parecido, pero mucho más fuerte. Algo como... un deseo de... morir.

Fue entonces cuando Yatsune le extendió su mano "¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?"

Ella en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no llevaba ni la falda ni la blusa de antes. Ahora llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy elegante, el cual comenzaba con un par de delgados tirantes se amarraban detrás del cuello, sujetando la seda de la cual consistía el resto del vestido. Era bastante ceñido al cuerpo y tenía una hermosa caída en diagonal, desde la mitad de la pierna superior hasta la rodilla. Eso y los tacones rojos que también tenían tirantes que se amarraban alrededor de su pantorrilla, parecidas a las sandalias griegas. También notó que su largo cabello azul estaba ligeramente sujetado, ya que dejaba unos mechones libres que caían rozando sus hombros. Por último, se percató que llevaba puestas un par de argollas doradas, un collar de oro, adornado con un zafiro en forma de corazón, y varias pulseras y anillos.

(N/A: para los que han visto la película "Titanic" es algo parecido al collar que Rose recibió de su prometido, sólo que sin diamantes)

"¿Por qué... estoy vestida así?" Kiyumi se puso de pie, examinándose a sí misma.

"¿Te gusta? Puedes quedarte con todo si así lo deseas"

"Si tienes tanto dinero ¿Por qué vives en un lugar como este?"

"Es sólo una casa de verano. Aunque paso aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. Es más... relajante" le respondió él con un cierto aire nostálgico. Entonces notó que Kiyumi le miraba como reprochándole algo. Él se limitó a sonreírle "No te preocupes, no he sido yo quien te ha cambiado de ropa"

"Señor Yatsune, la cena está lista" Una chica, vestida de empleada, apareció en la puerta de la habitación. Parecía tener el cabello corto, pero en realidad estaba sujetado en una larga cola. Era de color morado y le sentaba muy bien a sus bellos ojos celestes. Parecía de unos 9 años.

"Muy bien Elie" felicitó a la pequeña sirvienta, quien parecía no mostrar otro sentimiento más que el respeto "¿Y bien señorita?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Me concede el honor?" Yatsune le ofreció nuevamente su mano.

Kiyumi asintió vagamente. Sin embargo, esta vez dudó si darle su mano. Sus defensas estaban cediendo poco a poco y ella comenzaba a notarlo. Decidió no demostrarlo e inmediatamente alejó su mano y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, junto con Yatsune.

"Muy pronto... sólo un poco más..." murmuró él.

Kurama detuvo su caminata.

"¿Sucede algo Kurama-san?" Le preguntó Kieru, quien caminaba detrás de Hiei.

"Me sorprende que hasta ahora no nos hayamos encontrado con alguna encrucijada" le respondió el pelirrojo.

"Eso quiere decir que hice bien en escoger el camino de la derecha ¿No es así?"

"Supongo que sí..." Kurama no podía evitar pensar que esta situación era algo sospechosa.

"¿Quieren dejar de perder el tiempo?" Hiei se detuvo a un par de metros de ellos, ya que se había encontrado con una bifurcación "¿Y bien?"

"Creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos" sugirió Kurama.

"Oh vamos, sólo síganme, estoy seguro que es por aquí" dijo Kieru, señalando el camino de la izquierda.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" le cuestionó Hiei "Ni siquiera yo puedo saber eso con mi Jagan"

"Sólo síganme" El peli-verde se dirigió hacia el camino señalado, pero Kurama le detuvo.

"Desde hace un rato he notado que tienes una extraña forma de caminar"

Kieru se volteó y le miró extrañado "¿Eh?"

Entonces, Kurama puso su mano en el pecho del chico. Él inmediatamente retrocedió y le gritó "¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!" mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Hiei le miró con cara de '¿Qué mierda le pasa?'.

"No sabía que podías hablar también como mujer" Kurama se sonrió "¿Y bien¿No va siendo hora de que te reveles Kagami?"

En ese momento, Kieru cambió su forma a la de una chica de cabello corto, naranja y ojos color miel. Tenía un par de pequeñas argollas colgando de la parte superior de su oreja izquierda (piercings); Vestía un traje negro, ceñido a su delgada figura, y un pareo color naranja amarrado a su cintura, del cual colgaban pequeños pero letales cuchillos.

"Vaya, vaya, ha pasado tiempo señor Kurama, me alegra que me haya recordado" la chica se cruzó de brazos.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Hiei, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Dime Hiei ¿Cómo no podría recordar a la demonio más... 'tratada' del Makai?" El tono de la voz de Kurama parecía agravarse cada vez más "Parece que aún trabajas para Yatsune ¿no Kagami?"

"Cierto cariño, pero aún no te he olvidado" le guiñó el ojo.

"Déjate de estupideces y dime porqué se la ha llevado" el tono de voz del zorro se volvía más y más frío.

"¿Hablas de la mujerzuela esa?"

Kurama le gruñó.

"Pues lo único que sé, es que ha estado obsesionado con ella desde que se enteró que existía, exactamente... unos días luego de que la conociste"

"Entonces..."

"No creo que tenga mucho que ver contigo... creo que para él, el hecho de que también te guste es un bono extra"

"Me parece que sabes más de lo que dices"

"Mira cielo, mi trabajo consiste en llevarte ante él para que te mate, punto final. Es tu problema si me sigues o no" Kagami se dirigió hacia el corte de la izquierda, mientras Hiei y Kurama se resignaban a seguirle.

"Oh espera, se me olvidaba..." La demonio de ojos claros se detuvo "Me temo que sólo el señor Kurama puede venir conmigo"

"¿Según quién?" le reclamó el Jaganshi.

"Según el señor Yatsune" le respondió ella mientras colocaba su mano en su cintura, muy cerca a sus cuchillos "O te esperas tranquilito o te mueres" le sonrió.

"Me temo que la paciencia no es una de mis cualidades" Hiei desenvainó su espada.

"Vaya Kagami ¿no puedes hacer un trabajo tan simple como el servir de guía? Que vergüenza me das..." una voz masculina se oyó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ante sus ojos se formó un remolino de viento que, al disiparse, reveló la figura de Kaze, el demonio del viento.

"¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan insoportable y mejor me quitas al enano de encima?" Le gruñó Kagami, realmente molesta.

"Como quieras" El joven se encogió de hombros y se puso en frente del demonio de fuego "¿Y bien?"

"He, por mí no hay problema en que ambos sean mis oponentes. Después de todo, sería lo más justo"

"Conmigo es más que suficiente"

La pelea comenzó. Hiei 'desapareció' con su increíble velocidad para atacar a su oponente desde el ángulo menos esperado: por encima.

"Demasiado lento"

Kaze volvió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde Hiei planeaba atacarle. En ese momento, el demonio de fuego se percató de que el enemigo conocía su plan, pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, puesto que Kaze ya le había mandado bien lejos con un remolino de viento. Esto, sin moverse un centímetro de donde estaba parado.

"Kagami" volvió la mirada a la chica, nunca perdiendo su tranquilidad "Deja de perder el tiempo y lleva a nuestro invitado ¿Quieres?"

Kagami le miró con cara de fastidio "No me digas lo que tengo que hacer idiota" luego se volvió hacia Kurama "Adelante señor Kurama ¿Nos vamos?"

Kurama miraba preocupado hacia en la dirección en la cual había sido lanzado Hiei. No estaba seguro si...

"Idiota"

Los ojos de Kaze se abrieron de par en par al sentir un ligero corte en el brazo. Fue ligero porque él se movió apenas sintió el helado acero de la espada de Hiei.

"Vaya así que todavía vives..." Kaze limpió algo de sangre de brazo.

"Va a hacer falta mucho más que ese lánguido ataque para siquiera lastimarme" Hiei apareció a unos metros de su oponente; luego, volteó la mirada hacia Kurama "¿Qué diablos estás esperando para irte? Una basura como ésta no va a matarme fácilmente"

Kurama sonrió ante el extraño modo en el que Hiei le mostraba su apoyo.

"Adelante Kagami"

* * *

Weno, espero que les haya gustado el último epsiodio, porque no pienso escribir más porque ya me aburrí y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escribir estas... 

NAAAHHH no se la crean >. dios, ay gente es broma. No se preocupen que aunque me aburra, seguiré escribiendo hasta llegar al último capítulo! (pose triunfante) SII! ESA ES MI META! (ejem) weno aki los dejo, see ya!


	11. El amo de las bestias

Hello! Y nuevamente, Gomenasai x demorarme tanto (Cuándo será el día que suba un ep de este fic y no tenga q disculparme?-gota-) en fin, les aseguro q me voy a demorar para el proximo capa si q me disculpo x adelantado (va estar un poco difícil xq ocurren bastantes peleas… y no soy buena en eso ¬¬ demo, Ganbatte!)

En fin aki les dejo de molestar y lean, disfruten y no olvidar el review!

* * *

**_  
Ep XI: El amo de las bestias _**

Hikari caminaba con Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Genkai. Y esto es un decir, puesto que prácticamente corría.

"Si sigues así vas a cansarte antes de encontrarla" le sugirió Genkai.

"Pero es que... yo... no puedo evitar pensar que..."

"Relájate" Yuusuke trató de calmarla "Ella no es débil y lo sabes"

"Lo sé pero... si algo malo le sucede..."

"Es cierto hay algo que he estado queriendo preguntarles" interrumpió Kuwabara "¿Cómo es que ustedes dos son hermanas si no se parecen en nada? Ni siquiera son de la misma raza... ¿o sí?"

Hikari se sonrió a sí misma "Eso es porque... Bueno todo empezó cuando era pequeña. Mi padre fue asesinado por un demonio, el cual deseaba apoderarse del territorio que gobernaba, una región al sudeste del Makai. Yo había logrado escapar con mi madre, sin embargo, aquel horrible ser nos alcanzó..."

_**Flash Back**_

"_¡Hikari vete¡Te juro que si no te vas ahora mismo tendré una verdadera razón para odiarte!"_

"_¡Pero mamá no quiero perderte!" una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos azules lloraba desconsoladamente, aferrándose a la vestimenta de su madre._

"_Ese sujeto era muy aburrido..."_

_Ambas se pusieron pálidas al oír tal serena pero tenebrosa voz._

"_Espero que ustedes sean más entretenidas" el hombre se sonrió._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"...En ese momento asesinó a mi madre, pero por alguna razón, me dejó con vida. Lo último que recuerdo de ese lugar son... llamas de fuego negro. Estaba muy malherida, y apenas y podía caminar, por lo que me arrastré todo lo que pude hacia un árbol para descansar. En ese momento, pude desahogarme y llorar cuanto necesité. Fue entonces, cuando más sola y destrozada me sentía, que Kiyumi me encontró. Ella cuidó de mí hasta que estuve completamente curada y fue como mi hermana desde entonces. Crecí junto con ella y prácticamente fui adoptada por su padre. Es por eso que nos tratamos como hermanas verdaderas"

Kuwabara estaba con un brazo cubriéndose los ojos mientras le chorreaba el moco (agh... XP)

"¡Es la historia más conmovedora y triste que he escuchado en toda mi vida!"

"¿Más triste que la novela de la tarde Kuwabara?" le preguntó Yuusuke.

"¡Siii! Más que… ¡Oye espera, yo no veo novelas!"

"Sí, claro..." Yuusuke se rascaba la oreja.

"Grr... URAME…"

"¡Ya cállense!" una voz se oyó a lo lejos "¿No ven que molestan a los animales?"

Hikari volteó y señaló por entre unos árboles "¡Allí!"

Había alguien allí, apoyado en un árbol.

Se sonrió "Gusto en conocerles"

"¡Y tú quien diablos eres?" Yuusuke comenzaba a ponerse agresivo.

"Mi nombre es Kabuki, señor Urameshi" finalmente, su silueta salió a la luz: Era una joven alta, de largo cabello marrón, el cual llevaba desordenadamente amarrado en una cola alta. Tenía hermosos ojos grises y su piel era algo morena. Vestía pantalones negros, ajustados hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla; un polo grande de mangas cortas, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y encima de éste, un chaleco también negro. Por zapatos, llevaba unos negros, estilo chino. (Tipo Youko Kurama)

"Soy Kabuki, el amo de las bestias"

:Silencio:

"Chst, pero que descorteses, mira que ni un 'gusto en conocerte' o algo así. Por lo menos preséntense ¿No? Mis animales son mucho más educados que ustedes" dijo la joven, acariciando a un ave que se había posado sobre su hombro. Un águila.

"E-espera, creo que escuchamos mal... nos pareció que dijiste 'EL amO' de las bestias" se rió Kuwabara.

"¡Eso fue lo que dije idiota!"

"Eres... ¿hombre?" Hikari preguntó con algo de timidez.

"Desgraciadamente" Entonces sintió que algo lo tocaba "Ge..."

"Hmm... sí, confirmado. Es hombre" señaló el joven detective.

"¡QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS TOCARME?" de un solo golpe, Kabuki lo mandó a volar a través de uno, dos, tres, cuatro... cinco árboles.

"Eres un idiota Yuusuke Urameshi" Hikari afirmó, mientras Kuwabara asentía.

"Parece que eres bastante fuerte" Le dijo Genkai al amo de las bestias.

"Sólo un poco" respondió, acomodándose el cabello "Y bien ¿quién de ustedes va a ser mi primera víctima? Upss, diré ¿Contrincante?"

:Silencio:

"Yo..." Hikari dio un paso adelante, pero Genkai la detuvo.

"Ustedes niños, vayan a buscar a Kiyumi. Yo me haré cargo del resto"

"Genkai-san..."

"Lástima, a mi sólo me gusta pelear con gente joven y bella. Para tal caso, hubiera preferido luchar con la joven de ahí" Kabuki se preparó para pelear.

"¿Y qué hay de mí? Apuesto que..."

"Tu eres feo cabeza de zanahoria, no me interesas. Si tuviera que tomar en cuenta a alguien más, sería al pervertidillo que mandé a volar" Kabuki miró a Kuwabara con desprecio.

"¡Cállate maldito idiota! Ojalá la maestra Genkai te patee el trasero y te haga tragar tus palabras"

"¡A quién le dices pervertidillo?" Yuusuke apareció por entre los árboles, muy sucio "No me gusta nada como suena eso"

"Pues es lo que eres" le sonrió Kabuki.

"Ge... me enfermas" le dijo el detective algo nervioso, pues obviamente, no le gustaba el nuevo apelativo que él le había puesto.

"Eso debería decirlo yo" Kabuki le miró molesto "En fin¿Vas a pelear conmigo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"¡Claro que no!" Genkai le llamó la atención.

"¡No te metas en esto anciana!"

"¡Cierra la boca mocoso estúpido¡Ustedes tienen una misión más importante y no deben distraerse por pequeñeces!"

Yuusuke seguía molesto, pero sabía que Genkai tenía la razón.

"¿Qué esperan¡Váyanse ya!"

"Maestra... realmente creo que yo debería pelear contra él" Hikari se abrió paso de entre Yuusuke y Kuwabara "Por favor... Usted adelántese con los muchachos"

Por un momento, Genkai y Hikari se quedaron viendo, casi como si estuvieran hablando mentalmente. La vieja maestra cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Entiendo" Genkai se dirigió hacia Yuusuke y Kuwabara "Bien, es hora de irnos"

"Claro, con ella sí cede..." el detective murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto, ganándose un golpe por parte de su maestra.

"¡Cállate y camina!"

Ambos chicos la siguieron a través del siguiente corte dimensional.

"Hm, me alegra que te hayas quedado" Su águila emprendió vuelo "Pero no creas que no sé lo que planeas. Piensas vencerme y luego obligarme a señalarte el camino más corto hacia el señor Yatsune ¿no es así?"

"Pues si ya lo sabes entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo ¿si?" Hikari extendió su mano y de ella salió una espada de luz.

"No creas que soy tan fácil de vencer" Kabuki colocó sus dedos en la boca y emitió un silbido bastante fuerte. El ruido alcanzaría a un radio de 500 metros, dedujo Hikari.

El ruido de diversos animales se oía a la distancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama caminaba impaciente detrás de Kagami. Se mostraba tranquilo, pero estaba realmente preocupado. No quería que aquella chica volviera a pasar lo mismo... esta vez sí la iba a salvar. Desde que recuperó todos esos recuerdos de su vida como el bandido Youko Kurama, desde que descubrió lo que había sucedido hace 15 años, desde entonces, decidió que la protegería de su hermano, fuera como fuera. Sentía que se lo debía. La protegería con su vida. Kurama sabía que ella aún sentía algo por él, pero... Ahora que lo pensaba... En ningún momento él se había detenido a pensar lo que él sentía por ella. Realmente la quería cuando aún era Youko Kurama, pero ahora... ahora... Lo que sentía... ¿Era sólo un sentimiento de culpa?

"…_entonces es eso... ¡Esa es la única razón por la que te importo?" _

La voz de Kiyumi resonaba en su cabeza al recordar esas palabras. Ella estaba molesta esa vez. Por alguna razón, eso lo hacía sentir mal. No era como las otras veces en las que todo terminaba con ella ignorándolo por unos minutos. Esa vez, ella se sentía herida, porque por un momento, pensó que él se había vuelto a enamorar de ella. Es cierto que, cuando estaban en su casa, se daban ciertas situaciones en las que él o ella se sonrojaban al verse, hablaban –o más bien discutían- sobre cosas del mundo humano, y siempre, de alguna manera, terminaban haciendo todo juntos -aunque Kiyumi fingiera que no le agradaba su compañía-. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de su carácter especial, le agradaba estar con ella. Pero ¿Le gustaba¿Se sentía atraído hacia ella¿La amaba? No sabía cómo sentirse. Por ahora, sólo pensaría en protegerla... sí, ya tendría tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos cuando esto terminara...

"Aquí es..."

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una cabaña, un poco más grande que las normales, pero una cabaña a fin de cuentas.

Kagami abrió la puerta frente a ellos.

Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

Kiyumi estaba ahí, de una sola pieza, a salvo y... bastante bien vestida. Sin embargo, parecía... una muñeca. Sus ojos habían perdido toda emoción, no tenían ese brillo único y característico de sus ojos.

"Bienvenido, hermanito" Un hombre rubio vino de detrás de Kiyumi y situó un brazo alrededor de la kitsune.

Los ojos de Kurama no podían evitar expresar el odio, la frustración y la tristeza, mezcladas en un solo sentimiento "¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste?"

"Nada" le respondió su hermano mayor "Sólo saqué a flote sus verdaderas emociones ¿No es así pequeña?" el rubio le sonrió dulcemente mientras ella mostraba una sonrisa triste pero amable.

"¿Por qué...?" el pelirrojo murmuraba.

"¿eh?"

"¿Por qué ella¿Por qué insistes en hacerle daño¿¡No es de mí de quien te quieres vengar?"

Yatsune le quedó mirando fijamente y no pudo evitar el estallar de risa.

"¡Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¿Realmente piensas que yo vendría al mundo humano y me metería en este cuerpo humano sólo por una venganza contra ti? No te hagas el importante..."

"¡Entonces por qué?"

"¿No te lo dije antes cariño?" Kagami se cruzó de brazos "El hecho de que tú estés enamorado de ella es un bono extra. Lo que el señor Yatsune deseaba desde el principio no era una venganza, sino a esa mujer"

Kurama se quedó estático. Ahora lo entendía todo. Era tan simple: Su hermano mayor se había 'Enamorado' de Kiyumi.

"Yo la conocí mucho antes de que tú. Era igual que ahora; agresiva y rebelde, pero a la vez tan amable y frágil... sin embargo, ella te prefirió a ti. Aún cuando lo intenté muchas veces, haciéndome pasar por diferentes personas, ella siempre me decía que no le interesaba ningún tipo de relación amorosa... fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que ella sólo estaba interesada en ti. A pesar de todos tus defectos, a pesar de que le hice creer aquella vez que tú la habías engañado con otra mujer... ella no dejaba de pensar en ti. Hasta aceptó acostarse contigo... eso no pude soportarlo" El cuerpo de Yatsune comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello creció y se oscureció hasta volverse negro como el ébano. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y le crecieron colas y orejas. Había vuelto a su forma demoníaca.

"Desde el comienzo debí haberme presentado a ella tal y como soy. Bueno, ahora todo es diferente... Ahora ella es mía... y ya no puede recordarte gracias al veneno que mi sirviente introdujo en su cuerpo. Ahora que te ha olvidado pensará en mí... sólo en mi..." Sus brazos rodearon a la joven peliazul que sólo se limitó a aferrarse a ellos.

"Entiendo..." El rojo cabello del zorro cubría sus ojos "Estabas tan obsesionado con ella y me repudiabas tanto que te volviste completamente loco..."

"No me hables como si fueras el inocente en todo esto..." Yatsune soltó a la chica y retrocedió "Después de todo, Lo que ha sucedió hasta ahora... todo es tu culpa. Es tu culpa que ella sufra ahora. Si no te hubiera conocido, ella sería feliz conmigo. Si no te hubiera conocido, no habría tenido que morir... al final, la única persona que se benefició de su relación fuiste tú"

"¡Eso no es...!"

"Oh, sí que es cierto... Kiyumi siempre estuvo contigo para cualquier cosa. Dime ¿Quién fue la que se quedó a tu lado y te comprendió, aún cuando no querías aceptar que la muerte de tu compañero te dolía¿Quién te curaba las heridas y se encargó de ti cuando enfermaste¿Quién hizo el amor contigo sólo para complacerte¿Quién soportó tus celos irracionales y los celos que le hacías sentir¿Quién intentó salvarte aún cuando le habías hecho tanto daño?"

"..."

Podía recordar sus regaños...

Sus sonrisas...

Su amabilidad...

Sus lágrimas...

Todo...

Y comenzó a pensar que tal vez... todo esto era cierto. Pero...

"¿Y realmente crees que ella hubiera sido feliz contigo? Si su convivencia conmigo fue tan terrible como dices, entonces ¿Por qué permanecía a mi lado? No creo que alguien soporte tanto tiempo todo eso sin abandonar"

"Realmente eres idiota. No sabes nada de ella. Lo que Kiyumi buscaba era enamorarse de un demonio que tuviera conciencia de lo que era el amor. Pero tú la engañaste con palabras bonitas para que te amara y cayó en tu trampa. Una vez que comenzó a amarte, prácticamente te entregó su vida sin saberlo, y tú ni siquiera lo notaste. La sedujiste para que se enamorara de un demonio frío y cruel como tú sólo porque la deseabas"

"¡Ahora me acusas de ser Frío y cruel¿Me vas a decir que tú eras diferente¿Tú, el que la ultrajó y la llevó al suicidio luego de un año de confinamiento? No tienes ningún derecho de reprocharme nada"

"¿Derecho? Créeme que tengo más derecho de tenerla que tú. Yo la amaba más de lo que tú alguna vez la quisiste, y aún así la desperdiciaste. Ya perdiste tu oportunidad"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelea entre Kabuki y Hikari había comenzado no hace mucho. Miles de animales se habían reunido alrededor de Kabuki, mientras que Hikari no veía el cómo atacarlo sin dañar gravemente a esos animales, después de todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de ser controlados con alguien como él.

Fue entonces cuando decidió usar _eso._ Una de las técnicas que habían pasado de generación en generación en su familia y que sabía sería muy útil en una situación como esta.

"Me estás aburriendo niña" Kabuki chaqueó sus dedos. Al instante una jauría de lobos salió de la nada y se lanzaron a atacarla.

Hikari liberó con un grito la energía que había estado reuniendo en su cuerpo. Esta salió como una luz cegadora, la cual noqueo a los animales de alrededor y causó un buen daño al chico frente a ella.

"Esta luz no sólo te lastima la vista" La joven demonio apareció tras el amo de las bestias "sino que también daña tus órganos internos. Esta es una técnica que ha pasado en mi clan de generación en generación... muy efectiva ¿no crees?"

El chico intentó golpearla, pero no lo logró, pues ella se había movido mucho antes.

"Hm, entonces ¿Así lo quieres eh?"

Un sonido extraño comenzó a oírse en el lugar. Era un sonido muy agudo y realmente molesto, tanto así que Hikari tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, y aún así, esto no era suficiente "¡Qué es ese sonido tan horrible?"

"¿Te refieres a esta hermosa melodía? Es un sonido que he aprendido a emitir para casos como este. No creas que me dicen el amo de las bestias por nada. No sólo controlo animales, sino que también poseo las características de ellos. Adivina que cualidad estoy usando ahora..."

Kabuki logró tomarla desprevenida y darle un golpe certero en el estómago. Ella era rápida, pero por alguna razón, él se le adelantaba y lograba atacarla sin problemas. Es como si sintiera cada uno de sus movimientos. Y ese sonido tan horrible que no se detenía... era tan molesto. _Esperen... el sonido... un animal que necesite del sonido... ¿No será?_

"¿Aún no lo adivinas? El animal que emite un chillido para saber donde esta, pues es ciego a la luz del día..."

Un murciélago. Las ondas del sonido que emite el murciélago rebotan contra las cosas de alrededor e indica al animal la forma del lugar, además de cualquier otro ser viviente que se halle allí en ese momento.

"Murciélago"

"Exacto"

La pelea resultó ponerse más difícil. El manto de la derrota cubría lentamente a la youkai. Aquel silbido le resultaba muy molesto, pues le imposibilitaba el anticipar los movimientos de su contrincante, quien la rodeaba una y otra vez, adoptando la pose de un mortífero lobo antes de abalanzarse sobre su víctima.

"One... san... esta vez, te salvaré. Te lo juro..." La chica se había sumido en sus pensamientos. "No perderé... ¡No perderé!" Se repetía una y otra vez.

De pronto, Kabuki utiliza una certera patada en dirección al rostro de la chica, quien casi de forma innata, se sobrepone al ataque, tomando la pierna de su contrincante con ambas manos, azotándolo contra el suelo.

"Estás mejorando, pequeña" Murmuraba el amo de las bestias en sus adentros.

Haciendo alarde de una gran velocidad, Kabuki se arroja violentamente al frente, tomando a la chica desprevenida. El silbido había cesado. En su lugar, el misterioso personaje había adoptado la cualidad de una de las bestias más terribles en el bosque.

"Es un... oso" Dijo Hikari, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era oprimido con bastante fuerza. La situación había empeorado, pues Kabuki no la soltaba a pesar de la resistencia que ponía su oponente.

"¿Te das por vencida?" Preguntó con sarcasmo aquel chico, más cercano a los animales que a los mismos humanos. "¿O prefieres seguir sufriendo?"

La sangre se escurría a través de la piel de Hikari. Tal era la presión ejercida por aquella técnica. Por un momento, sintió su cuerpo desfallecerse en los brazos de su contrincante. Sin embargo, aún era muy pronto para perder.

"Ughhh... No, esto apenas comienza"

Instantes después, una luz cegadora recorre el cuerpo de Hikari. De sus manos se desprende un poderoso rayo de energía que cubre completamente el cuerpo de Kabuki, quien se suelta por unas milésimas de segundo para frotar sus ojos rápidamente. De pronto, los abre de par en par, sólo para darse cuenta que su pequeña, pero letal contrincante, se había liberado de la presión a la que él la había sometido, mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

"No escaparás" Hablo entre dientes el rey de los animales. De su espalda se habían manifestado un par de alas tan blancas como la nieve. "Ya lo verás".

De inmediato, Kabuki sale despedido del suelo, dejando unas pequeñas plumas en el trayecto, las cuales vuelan en todas direcciones, debido al viento que azotaba el bosque.

"¡No me des la espalda, niña!" La intensa voz proferida estalla a lo largo del bosque. A pesar del dolor que Hikari resiente en sus oídos a lo lejos, no se detiene ni un segundo. En aquellas condiciones, eso sería muy arriesgado, por no decir mortal.

Cuando menos se da cuenta, Kabuki había interceptado su recorrido, posicionándose encima de ella con gran ímpetu, envolviéndola en sus alas. Esto la confunde por unos instantes, pero justo cuando escapa del abrigo cegador, la figura del amo de las bestias se planta frente a ella, para abofetearla con fiereza.

"Ahhh" La chica cae al suelo con una expresión de dolor dibujada en su rostro. Terror, podía ser el único adjetivo para calificar la pelea que la había consumido desde un principio.

"Si te arrodillas ante mí y juras servirme con fidelidad, puede que sea piadoso contigo, niña"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hikari se levanta desafiante, propinando una serie de golpes justo en el estomago de su contrincante, quien ni siquiera se inmuta. Es ella quien recibe un dolor justo en la palma de su mano. La piel de Kabuki se había endurecido completamente.

"Yare, Yare... veo que escoges la muerte. Lástima, perder a una sirvienta tan mona"

"Preferiría ser violada, torturada y morir mil veces antes que ser tu sirvienta"

"No me dejas otra opción..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Por qué... estoy aquí?"

"_Eres una estúpida"_

"¿Quién eres?"

"_Yo soy tú"_

Su lado demoníaco, la original Youko Kiyumi, se hallaba frente a su lado humano; el que había olvidado. La chica demonio se acercó y golpeó a su parte humana en el rostro.

"_¿Por qué te dejas engañar tan fácilmente¿No sabes lo mucho que me costó escapar de él?"_

"¿D-De qué hablas?"

"_Se me olvidaba que no recordabas nada. Debido a que nos quitaron el anillo, tú perdiste la memoria, pero yo continuaba recordando. Poco a poco fuiste capaz de recordar todo, pero debido a aquel veneno con poder demoníaco que se introdujo en tu cuerpo, no pudiste recuperar los recuerdos de Kurama o de nuestros últimos momentos"_

"¿Por qué... cómo sabes eso?"

"_Porque yo soy la parte de tu conciencia que pertenece a tu corazón. Algo así como la otra mitad de tu personalidad. Bueno, no hay tiempo para eso ahora, lo que debemos hacer es lograr salir de aquí cuanto antes, de otra forma, ese sujeto tendrá control total sobre nuestro cuerpo... y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar..."_

"¿De quién hablas?"

"_Me refiero a Yatsune"_

"Yat...sune..." Recuerdos falsos venían a su memoria. Ella recordaba ahora lo que su captor quería que recordara "Pero él... él es..."

"_Él es nuestro enemigo. De quien he buscado vengarme durante más de 16 años. Él nos quitó todo. Nuestro padre, Nuestra vida y sobre todo... nuestro amor"_

"¡Eso no es verdad¡Él es...!"

"_¡Maldita sea reacciona¿Vas a creerle a los falsos recuerdos que él te dio o a tu propio corazón?"_

"¿Y qué me asegura que tú seas yo?"

"_¿No puedes sentirlo?"_

"Yo..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del youkai de cabello negro "Es hora de devolverte todo lo que le hiciste" volvió su mirada hacia la joven youko "Mátalo"

Kiyumi movió su brazo verticalmente hacia arriba, formándose una estela de agua por donde su mano había pasado. Esta estela se cristalizó, formando un arco, el cual sostuvo firmemente mientras tensaba una flecha imaginaria, la cual se materializó como agua. Kurama no podía hacer más que ver como la chica frente a él, la chica que lo había amado durante tanto tiempo, ahora amenazaba con quitarle la vida.

"Mátalo"

* * *

NUUU jamás mataría a mi Kuramichi otra vez ToT (o sí?)

Agradecimientos especiales a Libr Ymi-sensei por ayudarme con la escena de pelea de Hikari ToT no pude haberlo hecho sin ti!

Tmb agradezco los reviews de: Dark-Hotaru-Tomoe, **cotylovehiei**, Mai15kh, hitoki-chan, Kagome1013, **Ashiba Fujimiya**, Ms. Mitzi May, **Misato Takahashi**, **CristalJaganshi**, karlyta, Yaozihuatl (q tal nombre o.o)...

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

Ja-ne!

.:P.D:. Están en negrita aquellas lectors que han dejado de dos reviews a más n.n


End file.
